Harry Potter and the Lionheart of Gryffindor
by Starslife
Summary: 7th year fic mostly AU Harry finds out more of his families history and realizes who he truly cares for
1. Chapter 1

k normal disclaimer : I own nothing of the characters just the plot contained here I can only bow and praise Ms Rowling for the wonderful world she has created

**Harry Potter and the Lion heart of Griffindor**

It was a hot night on Privet Drive; in the smallest bedroom of number four on rather lumpy mattress lay a young wizard by the name of Harry Potter. He was home if it could be called that from his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His thoughts were wandering everywhere this night as he reflected on the events of the last year. 'Well at least Ron and Hermione are having fun' he thought;" just not too much I hope " he muttered, his eyebrows were furrowed in thought, had Hermione really kissed him as they got off the Hogwarts Express that final day of the school term?

'Well that was more than a friendly hug and kiss goodbye that day and her parents didn't seem all that upset to see that occur between their daughter and I' he mused; "But how does she feel about me and how do I feel about her … and if we both like each other then … ohh sweet Merlin what about Ron?" he said with a groan 'Well I guess if he can't understand it I'll have to cross that bridge when I get to it ' He thought

Xxxxx F/Bxxxxxxx

As Harry stepped off the Hogwarts Express; Hermione had called out to him "Harry I am going to miss you SO much!" she said as she pulled him into one of her patented bone crushing hugs; "Me too 'Mione "Harry said rather flatly, as she pulled back she paused and gave him an odd look. Then rather suddenly her lips were pressed against his and they just held that sweet kiss for the briefest of moments then it was over and she was gone, leaving Harry standing there thinking; 'Did she just …… Did I just…Did we just. His mind was racing in every direction possible, " ohh man this is this good or bad …"

Xxxxx end F/B xxxxxX

Harry smiled at this memory as he rolled over his mind constantly replaying the scene 'Well I guess she fancies me is all, and I KNOW I love her 'he thought as he lay on his side staring out the window. As sleep came over him he drifted off with the thought of strawberry scented chestnut hair and the most beautiful pair of chocolate brown eyes he remembered. He slept that night mercifully free of the nightmares that had so often plagued his nights for every time one seemed to overtake him he felt her hand brush against his cheek and the nightmare was banished

As Harry lie sleeping his first decent night's sleep of the year, a certain snowy owl was waiting on a young woman's desk for the letter she was writing.

Hermione paused in her writing to see Hedwig standing there she hadn't even heard the owl land on her desk and wasn't aware of her presence till she had nipped playfully at Hermione's hair. "Hedwig!" She said looking up "did Harry send you with a letter for me girl?" Hermione asked the owl, to her it seemed as if the owl was truly considering the question, when she in the soft light from the desk lamp appeared to shake her head as if to say "No, but I knew you were writing him and needed me to come here, silly." ' How does she always seem to know when I am writing to him ' Hermione thought to herself oh well " are you ready for this letter girl?" she asked the owl, Hedwig blinked her large yellow eyes at Hermione and seemed to nod her head as she extended her leg toward Hermione to tie the letter to. As soon as Hermione was done Hedwig hooted softly and nipped her on the finger as if to say, "I know. I love him too "then she was gone merely a increasingly smaller white dot in the night sky

Harry rolled over the next morning to hear to hear the sound of Hedwig hooting at him from the window ledge he grabbed his glasses and put them on as he did so he saw the owl had a letter tied to her leg he got up and went to the window, as he did this she extended her leg to him as if to say ' Here you silly man, it's a letter for you '"ok girl what have you got there I thought you were hunting and I KNOW I haven't written anyone yet, so where did this come from?" he said as he took the letter from her and gave her an owl treat. She nipped his finger and flew to her perch and promptly stuck her head under her wing and was asleep in moments

Harry opened the letter and he saw instantly that the handwriting was the neat

And precise style of the woman he had realised he loved only the night before. He worried she was writing to him to say the kiss had been a mistake and that she would hope they could still be friends; when he decided to read it

_Dear Harry,_

_Hi I know it's only been a few hours since I saw you last on the platform when we said goodbye but I needed to write you and explain my actions; you see Harry the fact of the matter is. Well I like you in fact you could even say that I love you but I have been too much the coward to say anything to you till that moment (I know, not very Gryffindor of me) well I decided that I may not be able to say the words I would be able to show you that I love you _

_Ok now that that's out in the open I will understand if you hate me and never ever want to even see my face, as I know I am not pretty like some girls at school _

_But I cant help it I have fought against this feeling since our first year and well I am not like those other girls that are always falling al over you because you are the _

" _Boy who lived" I never cared about that, I just cared about you just you as you like to say " why won't anyone see past what I am and just see me just see Harry;" Well I DO and I DO love you and I always will you are my best friend and I know I shouldn't get my hopes up but I hope that we may become perhaps more than merely friends._

_Ok I have now officially made myself the fool so I hope we can still be friends at the least _

_With my Love _

_Hermione _

Harry was barely able to sit on the bed and not fall off; he was stunned, she loved him? He thought well then she needs to know I love her "Hedwig? Think you could deliver a note for me? "He asked the owl she pulled her head from under her wing and regarded him with a look of tired satisfaction as if to say 'it's about time you two woke the bloody hell up 'Harry pulled parchment and quill and ink from his trunk and wrote the shortest and possibly the most important lines he would say till his wedding day or so he thought.

_Hermione _

_I don't know what to say accept this I love you too. I may act like I am blind but I do know that these feelings I have for you are much more than friendship which I still feel for you but I don't want to ever lose the bond we have that is now so much more. Please don't say you aren't pretty you are the best looking and smartest witch I have ever met. You see 'Mione your Beauty (yes I did say that) yours is the beauty of the soul I would rather have the woman with the beautiful soul than one that has a pretty face but a shallow soul _

_With all of my heart and Love _

_Harry _

"Hedwig? Can you take this to Hermione for me and wait for any replies unless she says not to "Harry said as he tied the letter to the proffered leg

As he watched the owl become a smaller and smaller dot against the early morning sky Harry started thinking 'Ok she loves you … now what do you do? I wish Sirius was here to ask advice from.' with that small thought Harry's smile faded as he realized that anyone that had ever loved him had been killed by Voldemort and his insane followers. With this thought running through his mind he came to a decision and he knelt down by his bed and prayed " God, mum, dad, Sirius everyone that loves or has loved me has been killed by that madman; I need help I love Hermione more than my own life and I would lay my life down for her …… but I need your help, I need strength to fight, resolve to win and knowledge to beat him so he can never do this to anyone I love ever again. Thanks for listening I know you cant be here to help me much but I know you will help me as best you can thanks Mum, Dad

As he stood; He moved over to his desk, he grabbed parchment and quill and set to writing quite a few of the letters, Harry had realized he would need help in this world as much as from the next one.

Hermione was just getting up and had barely put on her dressing robe, when she heard the rustle of feathers and looked up, when she saw Hedwig sitting on the window ledge she saw the letter attached to the snowy owls leg, " Hey there girl he read it huh? Was he upset you think?" she said Hedwig merely blinked and shook her feathers and her head " ok Hermione you can do this what is the worst he can say?" she said to herself as she took the letter from the owl. As she was about to open it she heard this small voice in the back of her mind say' you think you are good enough for him silly girl'. As she was reading the letter Harry had written her she felt her heart soar and felt warm and tingly all over her body. Suddenly she jumped up and ran to the kitchen to see her mother " MUMMM!" She called as she tore down the stairs; her mothers' head appeared from the kitchen doorway" 'Mione? Honey what's wrong" she said as she noticed the tears rolling down her daughters face not realizing they were tears of joy "Mum remember the talk we had yesterday one the way home from Kings Cross?" Hermione asked breathlessly

"Y-Yes…. "Her mother began as Hermione cut her off saying "… ok I took your advice and wrote to him and told him how I feel and that I would understand if he didn't feel the same and every thing. …And he wrote back this Morning and well."" 'Mione what did he say? If he said he doesn't think you are pretty I'll kill him myself!" her mother said "Well here you read it and tell me what you think "she said softly as she handed the letter to her mother. As her mother read the letter a small smile began to creep across her face till she was beaming "Oh honey I am SO happy for you! "She exclaimed. "Hmm ok we need to have him over for dinner I believe; your father is going to want to meet the young man that has stolen your heart and given you his in return" Her mother said with a finality.

As Hermione and her mother were talking about how happy they both were now that Harry had told Hermione how he in fact felt; He was writing letters to his Headmaster and asking for help to prepare for the battle he knew was coming he had made a vow that nothing and no one would hurt her hurt his love …his Hermione." My 'Mione…"He said softly with a chuckle; He also had written to Mad Eye Moody and the other Members of the Order he knew he could trust asking for their help in learning anything and everything they would be willing to teach him that might help him rid their world of the evil that was plaguing it.

As Harry was doing all of this and Hermione was chatting with her mother; Albus Dumbledore heard a whistle coming from one of the silver instruments in his office in the Headmasters office at Hogwarts "Hmmm this is a new development." he said with a twinkle in his eye " Fawkes my friend would you be so kind as to get the letter young Mister Potter has written to me?" there was a flash and a single feather landed on his desk " hmm most curious indeed " he said to himself

Harry was just finishing the letter to Moody when there was a flash and the headmasters Phoenix Fawkes appeared perched on the end of his bed " 'lo Fawkes he said to the bird " He knows I am writing to ask for his help huh?" Harry said

The Phoenix sailed silently over to the desk and looked at Harry as if to say "well you know him he seems to know everything ""Ok here's the letter for Dumbledore could I ask a favour of you? I need two others delivered and Hedwig isn't back yet from 'Moines' house and I need these delivered quickly would you please? Harry asked the Phoenix. At this the Phoenix chortled softly and bobbed his head and nudged the letters Harry had just finished " thanks Mate " Harry said and tied the letters to the birds leg "ok off with you; and Fawkes? Thank you Harry said stroking the brightly coloured bird's chest. There was a flash and a burst of Phoenix song and he was gone off to deliver the letters Harry had asked him to

Dumbledore was sitting in his office when the Phoenix returned with not one letter but three attached to his leg "hmm I gather Hedwig is with Miss Granger; my friend, and he has asked you to deliver those for him? The headmaster asked the Phoenix taking the one addressed to him. "Ah I had wondered how long till those two managed to see how much that one loves the other". He said with a chuckle and the twinkle in his eyes seemed to intensify, as this happened he walked to the fireplace in his office and from the mantle took a small pewter jar, taking a pinch of floo powder he called " Griffindor Head of House office!" he stuck his head in the emerald green flames and called " Minerva? Are you free for a few minutes?"


	2. Letters

Of course I have some left please come here " she said as she reached into the green flames and helped the Headmaster thru

"Well now Albus what can I do for you?" Professor McGonagall asked

"We have a rather interesting development now Minerva" Dumbledore said as he stepped thru the flames. "Oh what is …umm 'what was it young mister Potter had

Called him in his letter?' Ah yes she thought' Moldieshorts up to know and where is the Order needed Albus? Professor McGonagall asked the Headmaster

"Actually Minerva this is more to do with young Mister Potter than Voldemort, he is discovering the Power he knows not from the prophecy he has discovered love and I owe you twenty galleons my dear seeing as you called it right once more you'd have thought I would know better than to bet you on these matters "he said chuckling as he placed the coins on her desk

"Ah I see Professor young Harry and Miss Granger hmm… this will prove to be a rather interesting year I assume then?"

"Yes a rather interesting one I am certain of that but the most dangerous to him I am afraid."

Suddenly the suddenly the two teachers heard Moodys' voice calling from the fireplace

"Dumbledore are you available to talk? Mad eye said in his gruff manner

"Alastor? Yes I am; I take it young Mister Potter has sent you some mail." Dumbledore said

"You know damn well the boy wrote me as your flaming pigeon delivered it" Moody growled

At this comment the headmaster chuckled" yes Alastor I am aware that Fawkes was doing Harry a favour. Why are you troubled by something he wrote?"

Professor McGonagall raised her eye brow at this comment "Albus what do you mean why would Harry be writing to members of the Order this makes no sense?"

"Well Minerva you see you need to look at things from young Harry's' point of view I am afraid; He has lost everyone he has ever loved and now that he and Miss Granger have made their respective feelings known to one another, … He feels he must do what ever it takes to end Voldemort' reign of terror and prevent those he loves from harm." the aged headmaster suddenly looking his age as the spark seemed to leave his eye

"Albus do you know what young Potter wrote asking me for? " Moody said

"Hmm I would imagine he asked if you would train him for battle; I assume I am correct in this?" Dumbledore said

"Oh you could say that he asked me to teach him alright as you well know; but do you know the kind of training he has asked for?" Moody said with a mix of pride and sadness in his voice

"What do you mean by that last comment Alastor? " Prof. McGonagall asked not liking the tone Moody had in his voice

"Well Min, young Potter asked me once how I lost my leg you see and I told him what I was before I became a regular Auror, ok I became a Captain in the ranks but he wasn't aware that there was a very elite branch of the Aurors' till I told him, Albus that's the training he asked me to give him." Moody said with an odd far away look in his normal eye

"Alastor … you can't be serious he wouldn't ask for that kind of training "Prof.Dumbledore said softly

"Albus can I come thru? I will let you read his letter to me and you can see for yourself what he said to me." Moody said tersely

"Please do I would like to see this letter "the Headmaster said, as Mad eye Moody came thru the floo and clumped over to a seat?

"Here is his letter to me Albus he was rather plain spoken and direct in it "Moody said as he handed the letter to the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Hmmm "said Dumbledore as he read it then he handed it to The Griffindor head of House and asked her to read it

"" "

_Dear Professor Moody,_

_(Yes I know you didn't' do much teaching but I prefer calling you that) _

_I am not writing to you for pleasure, but rather for business. I have decided that I have no alternative any longer but to take the battle to that bastard Riddle. Do you remember the conversation we had the summer before my fifth year when Sirius was still alive when I asked how you lost your leg?_

_Do you remember telling me of the unit you belonged to the "Gargoyles "? _

_Well recently I have come to the understanding that a certain young lady and myself have mutual feelings for each other, and well to be honest with you sir that bastard Riddle has hurt and killed everyone one I have ever loved and cared for _

_I say this ends on my terms; I will understand if you aren't allowed to train me, as this IS a ministry branch we are talking of but I would prefer to learn form you and others_

_YOU can recommend as in this matter I trust you. I understand that Prof. Dumbledore would rather I stay safe but I cannot not anymore _

_To be blunt sir … THIS SHIT STOPS NOW AND HE GOES DOWN BY MY CHOICE _

_Thank you for your time and please consider my request as if you cant I will learn it on my own _

_HP _

"Alastor? Who are the Gargoyles and what do they do if I might ask? "Minerva said

"Well simply put they are the most elite of the Auror's and well you know what a Hit Wizard is right? " at her nod he continued " well one Gargoyle is like fifty of them rolled into one person. There are only twenty in the whole of Britain and the training is incredibly intense and is usually from the age of 10 or so these people don't go to Hogwarts generally but a few me included have been inducted after schooling." Moody said with a sigh

"But I don't understand why he worded the letter this way Albus?" He said looking at the aged wizard sitting to the right of him

"Well Alastor I believe I know why would both of you please come to my office I have something a student once gave me and I believe it may shed light on this " Dumbledore said as he stood and moved out of the room heading to his office

As this was happening Harry was in his room at Privet Drive studying harder than ever before when the telephone rang he half heard it as he turned the page, he heard his Aunt calling up the stairs to him " Boy it's for you! " Petunia called up the stairs to him

'The phone for me who would call me?' he thought as he headed down the stairs to the phone

" H-hello? " he said, what he heard was like phoenix song to his weary soul

" Harry it's me, Hermione " she said

"I know that I I just wasn't expecting a call from anyone is all, umm did you get my letter? I got yours," he said

"Yes I did Harry I did it's why I am calling in fact she said as his heart fell thinking she was calling to say that she had changed her mind

As he fell silent she realized he was terrified she was calling to say that she wasn't interested in him that way but was going to accept it and be there if she would have him

"Harry before your mind goes and says I am calling to say I don…"

"Mione it's ok really I was flattered you could think of me that way but if you don't its ok "he said fast cutting her off

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! Oh I swear let me finish please I DO LOVE YOU I HAVE SINCE FIRST YEAR! "She screamed into the phone

He blinked a few times to comprehend the information

"You do really?" he asked softly "I love you too love "he said even softer

"You do! "Hermione squeaked

"Yah I have since second year I guess and just figured it out after that kiss on the platform "Harry said

"Oh, well I have been trying all year to get the nerve up to talk to you but well this was a rather hard one on you "she said

"Umm "Mione? Can I uh er ask you something? "He said softly

'Oh oh what is he going to ask me ooooh he would ask me to marry him not yet 'she thought, "umm sure Harry you can ask me anything." she said

"Umm ah ok um thing is Hermionegrangerwouldyoubemygirlfreind?" he said quickly before he lost the nerve to say it

"Harry could you repeat that for me slower this time so I can understand you "she said

"Umm ok Hermione Jane Granger would you consent to becoming my girlfriend?" Harry asked her formally

"Umm Harry would you like to come over to dinner tonight and ask me in person?"

She asked him softly "mum wants you to come and meet my dad and her "she said in a more normal voice

"Umm ok I'll take the knight bus there and then back ok 'Mione?" he said

"Ok that's great dinners at six that gives you plenty of time to get here "she said

"Ok I'll leave now ok and 'Mione? I love you "he said

"Harry I love you too "she said adding "I'll see you soon "

"Ok till then love " he said as he was hanging up the phone

Harry turned and ran up to his room and tried to find clothes that would look good enough for her parents, finding none he decided he would need to stop by a muggle store and get some; so he checked his money bag in his trunk and saw he had perhaps £ 150 pounds so he grabbed his money bag and wallet and headed down stairs and was out the door before any of the Dursleys were able to say one word to him. He headed for the corner of the street and put up his wand concealed in his sleeve and hand and the Knight bus as usual was there instantly

" Welcome to the Knight Bus Tran." was all Stan the conductor got out

" Hello Stan I am in a hurry and yes I am Harry Potter now I need to get to London and then to The Granger residence in Manchester so I need to know how long form here to London? And how long to Manchester form London?

"Well seeing as you are the only one on board, hmm 'bout ten minutes to London and when you're done there if it's the same and you are the only one on board about thirty from London to Manchester that ok?" Stan said

" Yeah that's fine now can we go? " Harry asked

" Ok let's go Ernie " Stan called to the driver

TEN MINUTES LATER.

Harry stood in front a large store selling men's clothes and thought ' well here goes nothing ' as he entered. He went to the counter and asked for help explaining he was meeting his girlfriends parents for the first time and wanted to look his best but not look too good if it was possible the woman behind the counter must have seen the look of desperation and the way his clothes fit and saw the young man before her had not much else to wear and was about to ask him to leave when Harry leaned in conspiratorially

" Ma'am? Look I know I look shabby but I have over a hundred pounds on me and I need to look my best I live with my Aunt and Uncle and these are the clothes they buy me would you please help me I will beg if I need to " Harry said quietly

" Oh you poor dear ok and let's see if we can keep those clothes here to be burned ok, " she said as she winked at Harry

One hour later

Harry had soon found out the woman wasn't kidding about the fact she wasn't letting him leave in his old clothes, So as he left she made him change into the new clothes and shoes he had purchased. As he walked out of the store he saw a woman with a flower cart selling roses and other arrangements of flowers inspired by the he went and got a single white rose for Hermione with bluebells rather than babies breathe and a nice arrangement of mixed ones for her mum. Looking around carefully to make sure he was alone he did as before and raised his hand and wand as inconspicuously as he could and in the next second the familiar purple triple decker bus was there and he was hoping on board and on his way to Manchester to see the woman he loved

'The woman I love ' he thought 'defiantly a new thing for me' he thought with a smile

As Harry was heading toward Hermione's house the three order of the Phoenix members were in Dumbledore's office and he was looking in his file cabinet for a file when he said "Ah here it is " as he walked to his desk and sat down and opened the file and smiled " And I was worried I wouldn't find it; here Minerva and Alastor look at this and tell me who these two people are." Albus said turning the file which was a sketch of two people holding one another close but looking out at the person that had drawn it one was a petite bushy haired woman and the other was a taller version of Harry, but it was the eyes that always gave him away but Minerva saw that the woman was Hermione. Moody was more interested in the uniform that Harry was wearing as it was one like it that he himself had worn in his youth a uniform of black dragon hide armour but what both saw was that his hair itself wasn't wild but rather very long and pulled back in a pony tail he was alternating from looking out at the viewer and looking down with a look of both fierce pride in the woman next to him and of fierce protectiveness over her

"Albus is this. It can't be they were all destroyed in the blast that levelled the house " Minerva said shakily

" I assure you it is Minerva ' he looked to Moody ' Lily Potter was not only a Seer but was also an artist she preferred to draw her visions out on paper and she left this on with me when they went into hiding " he said

"Albus that armour is the Gargoyle uniform but the insignia is wrong for it." Moody said

"I know Alastor it most certainly is not … hmm a closer look perhaps?" Dumbledore said grabbing a magnifying glass

"Hmm most unusual " he said without looking up he asked McGonagall " Minerva? Would you hand me that large book on the bottom shelf? "

"Albus which one there are many here?" Minerva said

Dumbledore looked up for a moment " The very old one dear." he said as he went back to work looking at the design on the picture Harry's chest

"Albus why do you want a book on the founders and their battle standards? " Moody asked helping McGonagall to get the book to the desk

" If I am not mistaken that insignia isn't new but very old indeed " Dumbledore said absently flipping thru to the section on Godric Griffindor "hmm as I thought " he said walking to the fire tossing a pinch of floo powder in as the flames went emerald he called "Remus are you there?" "

"Yes Albus I am, what can I do for you?" Remus asked

"Do you know if the Potter family tapestry is in the Potter family vault?" Dumbledore asked

" I believe it is why?' he asked not wanting to hear the next part " He can't be can he Albus?" Remus said incredulously

" I believe so my friend the blood line is Godric' so he might be but I need to release the vault to him and with out Sirius it may not open "Albus said

" Umm there is another way to open it Albus to release it to him I mean."Remus said

"You know of the other godparent I gather " Albus said

"Yes and in fact you can ask her yourself hang on " as he popped out of the flame to be replaced by none other than Nymphadora Tonks

"Wotcher Professor umm Sirius asked me to become Harry's Godmum if anything happened to him after Christmas last year and I said I loved to, I mean it's more like god sister in my case but I loved Sirius like a brother more than a cousin anyway "the apparently green haired witch said " why do you need me to tell him?" she added

" Well actually I do we need you to give him full access to the Potter family vault in any case as after this summer it is his right now "Dumbledore said


	3. Vows of the Lionheart

As this was happening Harry was getting off the Knight Bus in front of the Granger house and was just about to press the doorbell to let them know he was there when the door opened and a petite brown haired blur grabbed him in a loving embrace

" Oomph Hey there you " Harry said looking down at her as she tilted her head up to look at him their eyes met and he was suddenly drawn down to her lips and then he was pressing his lips against her soft ones, he ran his tongue against her bottom lip instinctively asking for permission to enter and she granted him that and the kiss deepened and became one of two that were now one on a level that none could explain .As this happened there was a cough and a 'Ahem from behind them '

" Hermione dear I gather this is Harry" her father said, as the two broke the kiss but not once did her hand leave his

" Umm I apologize for that Sir; please accept my apologies for being forward, " Harry said with more respect than Robert Granger had expected from a seventeen-year-old boy. No that wasn't quite right he wasn't a boy he was a man by the look in his eye and the fact that he had answered more politely and formally than most teenagers would have

" That's ok Harry I wasn't offended. Please come in we have been looking forward to meeting you for a while now " He said as the two came in " Please lets go into the kitchen and you can meet Hermione's Mum." Mr Granger said

" Ok sir I would love to meet the other half of the couple that raised this wonderful smart and beautiful woman here." Harry said with a small smile

As they entered the kitchen Harry noticed the woman by the range top and was shocked to see how much the mother and the daughter looked like one another and heard a certain musical laugh from directly behind him. As he turned and looked at Hermione

" Harry it's ok my mum and I get confused by people all the time and she wont be mad at you she'll most likely take it as the compliment it's meant as " she whispered to him " Mum this is. "

"Harry " her mother, said finishing her sentence for her with a small chuckle

" It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Granger " Harry said, " These are for you"

Taken the shrunken bunch of flowers out of his pocket and enlarging them without thinking of it and without a wand Hermione noticed

"Umm Harry where is your wand?" she asked him

" In my holster why?" he said without thinking

Then how did you enlarge those flowers you know we cant do magic out of school till we are seventeen?" she asked

" Oh it's a small bit of wandless magic Professor Flitwick showed me its ok as it doesn't show at the ministry like it would if you used a wand and I have only a few more weeks left on that any way " Harry said looking rather sheepish

" Oh Harry these are lovely thank you " Her mother said with a smile and a kiss on the cheek

" Hey he's mine Mum you have your own, " Hermione said with a smile

" And Now so do you 'Mione " Harry whispered and pulled the rose from his sleeve

" Aww Harry you didn't have to, and hey how did you know I love both white roses and bluebells? " she asked him

" I don't know just seemed right Harry said truthfully

" Harry go sit in the lounge and we girls will finish up in here ok " Jane Granger said

" Um ok "Harry said not wanting to leave nor did he want to be alone with her father

Harry entered the Lounge and saw Hormone's father sitting in a chair reading the Times of London

" Ah Harry chased you out did she?" Robert Granger asked

" Yes sir they did " he replied

" Harry please call me Rob or Robbie, 'sir' was my father " Robert joked

" Um if you insist si… Um Rob " Harry said

" So I'll get the over protective dad thing out of the way then ok?" Rob said

Harry swallowed hard at this was the thing he had been dreading

" Umm ok " Harry managed to say

" Ok then what are your intentions towards my daughter?" Her father said with a grin

" Um Sir did Hermione mention anything about wizarding Courtship?" Harry asked

" No why do you ask?" Her father asked

"Well Sir what I am going to ask her tonight is considered to be the umm first step in it and it is rather formal and I needed to ask you for your blessing anyway or I cant ask her this " Harry said plainly

" Hmm Harry it sounds like you are asking to marry her, and I said please call me Rob" Her father said

" Oh no sir um Rob but it is similar in that without your blessing I couldn't ask her to be my Lady not this way; I mean we could just date then and I will respect both your descion and her's but I would prefer to ask for your blessing and receive it Harry said

" Harry my little girl once told me she knew whom she would marry long before she ever met you or knew she was a witch in fact all she has known is that he would have green eyes like yours and the heart of a lion in here " Rob said pointing at Harry's' chest ' Yes you have my Blessing and I am impressed by the maturity you have and the fact that you would face me knowing I might have said no " He finished with a laugh

"Rob you have no idea how relived I am now "Harry said

" Go ask her and tell Jane to please come here so you two can have privacy ok?"

Rob said

Actually I would like to do this in front of both of you if possible this way no one can say I forced her " Harry said

" Hmm Ok this means a lot to you doesn't it? " Rob asked

" You have no idea, " Harry said

" Ok shall we? " Her father said

" Yes I think so," Harry said following Rob into the kitchen

As soon as they enter both women fell silent

" Jane dear comes here for a sec. The kids need to talk." Rob said to his wife

As Jane Granger got up and walked over to her husband not understanding but trusting the smile he had on she was shocked to see Harry not down on one but both knees; Her daughters eyes lit up in joy at what was happening as she knew from her reading that this was a very formal way to begin courtship and always led to marriage

"Harry … are you doing what I think," Hermione asked quietly. Harry nodded and smiled, holding a hand up to forestall her questions

" Hermione Jane Granger I ask humbly and with a pure heart for the right to defend your honour and name and to begin the weaving of our lives together, I beg for the right to call you My Lady and ask in humility that you accept and call me your Champion and love " Harry said these words in a clear voice but as soon as he finished he was shaking in anticipation of her saying no.

" Have you the Blessing of my Lord Father? " she asked, as was the way to answer in the formal way, she knew from her reading.

Harry at this raised to one knee and said clearly " Aye I have both his blessing and his leave to ask this of thee will thou call me thy Champion milady?' Harry asked in the truest form of the formal way.

Hermione was floored by this only a pure-blooded wizard of very old heritage would ask in that manner; her eyes very wide she responded in the high court manner

"Aye Milord I call thee My Lord and My Champion both and give thee my heart in return for thine " she said, Harry stood and kissed Hermione tenderly

Chapter 4


	4. Vaults and Vows of the heart

Vaults and Vows of the Heart

As soon as they began to kiss, there was a flare of magic and the two were surrounded in a soft white glow that faded slowly.

" Um ok what just happened here? " Her mother asked

"I believe I can answer that madam " Dumbledore said

" Professor? What are you doing here? Look I know I left the Dursleys with out letting you know, but I needed to do this ok? " Harry growled out these last words placing himself between Dumbledore and the Grangers and Hermione with his wand already drawn.

"Ahh it is as I thought Harry and Hermione or should I say Lord and Lady Griffindor would you allow yourselves and your in-laws to come with me to the Potter family Vaults now it is urgent Harry." Dumbledore said

"Um In-Laws?" Hermione's mum said

Ahh yes I shall explain at Gringotts Harry, Hermione if you would please " Dumbledore said

"'Mione? This is about you tonight I mean do you want to?" Harry asked softly

" My love I believe we should this feels important " she replied

" Ok we go umm how about a portkey I suppose or another way " Harry asked

"Well seeing as these people are under your protection I thought we would floo there if you would?" Dumbledore said

" Mione, Rob Mrs Granger would you it is messy but quick and safe for non magic folks, Mione and I could Portkey but I hate to say most muggles don't like portkeys much, I leave the choice to your parents Milady " Harry said

"Portkey Harry I am wearing white after all and please call me Jane I believe we are related now in a way? " Jane said with a smile ' I like this young man she thought he was in front of all three of us without knowing the danger and I am sure he would lay his life down for her and us as well '

" Ok portkey it is Professor " Harry said

" Ah then It is good I made one before I came here, Ok Mr Granger Mrs Granger you needn't place more than a finger on this" he said pulling a tea cozy from his pocket

"Alright ready? 'Looking around and seeing they were ' he said "Amore " they all felt the hook behind the navel and the feeling of wind and then they where in front of Gringotts

" Ahh Remus and Nymphadora you are here good." Dumbledore said

" Tonks Professor, Just Tonks" the green haired witch grumbled

Then she saw Harry and Hermione and was shocked by what she saw she saw the two overlaid with a glow she had heard of but never seen before

" Umm Albus, she said softly ' he didn't do what I think he did? Did he?"

" Ah if you mean did he perform the most ancient of our courtship and marriage ceremonies, without ever been given any instruction in them other than the fact that he should ask the girls father for consent but yes he did he and Hermione have begun the high court ritual of ' Fidelies Leo cardia Rex." Dumbledore said

Remus was shocked by this fact "Professor you do know what this means?" he asked

" Indeed I do but we must check the tapestry now." Dumbledore said heading inside Gringotts

Harry, Hermione and her parents followed behind him wondering what was going on; As Harry entered he noticed a small goblin off to one side and recognized him he thought ' hmm might move things along faster " Is your name Griphook? " Harry asked

The Goblins were shocked that a wizard was able to discern an individual goblin and remember his name

" Yes my name is Griphook how is it you remember it?" Griphook asked

"Well you've taken me to my personal vault many times and I remember faces perhaps you could help us now?" Harry said

"Yes I could what is it you need Mr. Potter?" the goblin asked

"Ask Professor Dumbledore why we are here Griphook I truly don't know myself but he says we need to be here." Harry said

" Ah good Harry you managed to find someone to help us 'Dumbledore said "We need to access the Potter family Vault sir now "

"Family Vault I only have one sir there isn't any other ….is there?" Harry said

" Harry your family is a very old and noble line and yes there is a family vault that after today is yours by right, we merely need to release it to you and only your guardian can do that " Dumbledore said

' Then we can't access it ever sir Sirius was my godfather and my guardian both " Harry said

"Umm Wotcher Harry; look Sirius was like my brother you know right " Tonks said pausing at Harry's nod she continued " well he made arrangements in case anything ever happened to him before he was able to give this back to you, umm he made me your Godmum and guardian."

" What! Harry said shocked by this ' HE did what? Umm ok Tonks so I guess we're sort of related then huh?

" In a way Harry but we need to get this done now from what Dumbledore says, "Remus said

" Umm ok I guess,"Mione? You understand any if this? Harry asked her

" Um yeah I think so we need to get there and see if the Professor is doing what I think he is, " Hermione said

" Ok Griphook led the way to my family vault." Harry said ' what has that nosey bastard done now?' Harry thought as is followed the goblin into the mine cart and his mind was racing all thru the ride attempting to understand what Dumbledore was after

"Vault number Two, lamp please and Miss you're the guardian? I believe? " Griphook asked

"Um er yes I am " Tonks said stepping forward

"Very well place your hand on the circle and state your full name and reason for being here " Griphook said. Tonks walked over to the door and placing her hand inside the circle inscribed on the door she said in clear voice

" Nymphadora Marie Tonks I am the Guardian and Godmother of Harry James Potter and am ready to release the Vault of his family to him "

There was a clicking noise and Griphook said to Harry " place your hand on the circle and state your name please and the door shall open "

" I am Harry James Potter here to claim that which is mine " Harry said in a clear but shaky voice

There was more clicking and a voice intoned

"BY WHAT RIGHT DO YOU SEE ENTRY?

" By the right of age and deed "Harry said automatically not even realizing that he had done so

ENTER THEN CHILD OF GODRIC

The vault door swung open and the sight nearly floored Harry more money than he had ever seen and more things of his family than he knew existed then Dumbledore asked him

"Harry, May I enter I would like to see your family tapestry for a clue and then I shall explain why we are here. Alright?"

"Uh sure Professor " Harry said softly

Hanging on one wall of the vault was a very old family tapestry with all the names of the Potter family living and dead and at the very bottom where the roots of a tree would be was one name that Harry was shocked to see 'Godric Griffindor ' it read

"Um Professor I don't understand" Harry said

"It is as I thought ' Dumbledore said absent mindedly "here Harry look at this" pulling the sketch he had shown Moody and McGonagall earlier

" ' Mione? Can you come here please you need to see this as much as I did " He called out distracted

" Um what Harry? " Hermione said looking at the books in the corner with her parents

Harry walked over and handed her the drawing and waited for it

" Harry this looks like us but you look different like a warrior and this crest on your chest I have never seen it before ' she said ' Professor what is this drawing of us and where did you get it?"

" Ah Miss Granger, I doubt you would have but I see what we need over in the corner I think." Dumbledore said pointing to a small chest in the rear of the vault.

"What? Where Professor? " Harry said incredulously

"Over there in the back Harry" Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling madly

Harry walked into the rear of the vault and found what the aged headmaster had indicated and turned and came back with it

" Is this it Professor?" Harry asked Dumbledore

" Yes Harry that's is it indeed would you mind opening it for me?"

"Umm ok I guess." Harry said absently as he picked up the chest and turned back to the rest of the group. He placed the chest on an old table one of his ancestors must have placed in the vault for safe keeping and proceeded to try and open it; the lion on the lid swiped at his hand with one paw and again the voice spoke

"THE SEALS OF GRYFFINDOR MAY ONLY BE REMOVED BY THE LORD AND THE LADY OF GRYFFINDOR"

"Umm ok Professor how do I open it? Seeing as I am not married?" Harry asked

"Ah Ms Granger would you place one hand on the lid and Harry place one on it as well and I will explain if my suspicions are correct" Dumbledore said

" Umm ok "Hermione said walking over to Harry. As the two placed a hand each the voice once more spoke

"THOU ART THE LORD AND LADY GRYFFINDOR .WHO AMONG THOSE HERE WILL AID THEE IN THY QUEST TO DEFEAT THE DARKNESS?" there was a glow surrounding Harry and Hermione as these words began and as the words ended the light faded Harry was dressed as he had been in the sketch, as was Hermione.

"I will aid these my Lord and Lady in their quest " came Tonks voice from the front of the vault, as Harry turned to her he saw she was on one knee dressed in black armour with a sword point down in front of her "I the last of the true Blacks humbly beg this to restore my family to the light and to return its honour Milord Gryffindor" Tonks said tonelessly

"Huh? " Harry said at this, turning to Dumbledore to ask what had happened; before he was able to there was yet another flash and there were three more people in armour two down on one knee and one that had a familiar wooden leg

" I come to fufill the debt of honour of the family Moody and I will train the young lord in the ways of the battlefield " Moody's voice said

"I come to fufill the debt of honour placed on the family Weasley, I and my sons will stand by you and die by you Milord " came the voice of Arthur Weasley

"I come to honour the alliance of the Longbottoms and to give aid to the Lord Gryffindor" said the voice of Neville Longbottom

"Ok what just happened Professor?" Harry asked

"Well Harry I need you to look in the chest you and Hermione just opened I think you will like it " Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling madly

"Umm ok" the two young adults said together. Harry and Hermione turned and looked in the chest, and saw two rings one was obviously meant for a man the other a woman; both had the familiar Gryffindor crest on them

"Ok "Harry said taking the mans ring out and looking at it as Hermione did the same with the ladies ring

"Professor what does this all mean and you still haven't told me or my parents what you meant by in-laws " Hermione asked softly

"Hermione you and Harry had something happen tonight if I am not mistaken?" Dumbledore said with a smile

"Umm …well we.er. That is Harry formally asked to begin courtship I believe" Hermione said

"That isn't completely true Hermione' Dumbledore began what in fact happened was the rite of Fidelies Leo cardia Rex; do you understand what has happened?"

"Wait I read about that isn't it the same rite used by Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw when they were …." Hermione said trailing off

"Yes Hermione when they were married; did you by any chance see the Potter family tapestry " Dumbledore said his eyes twinkling even stronger

"Noo I was a bit blown away by the other things I saw, Why?" the young woman asked nervously

"Yes Professor what does my family tapestry have to do with my asking Hermione to be my girlfriend?" Harry said

"Ahh I see I need to be a bit of a history teacher ok then; May I ask you a question Harry ' at Harrys' nod he continued ' Harry do you remember exactly what you said or perhaps we can find a pensive here? " Dumbledore said

"Umm I remember what I said and did why?" Harry asked dreading the answer

"Could you repeat it for those that weren't there or would you prefer to use this?'Dumbledore said holding a pensive out to Harry 'this might be a bit easier than explaining it "

"Umm ok if you think it will make it easier on everyone." Harry said cautiously

"I do "the aged wizard said handing the pensive to Harry

Harry began placing the memories of earlier that evening and he had Hermione do the same after showing her what to do

"Ok sir we're done and ready "Hermione said

At this the others went into the memories and were gone for the time being so Harry asked Hermione a question that was weighing his mind

"Hermione? I need to know what that rite is and I may have one more question if it is what I think, " Harry said

"Well it basically was how two of the Founders were, umm.. Well married, and umm well. That's not all Harry, when I accepted, and we kissed; umm remember that flare of magic?" she said

"Um yah I remember a flash and I remember hearing a click too, Ok what does that have to do with my family and us? 'Harry began suddenly realizing what had happened 'you mean we umm.. Are we umm how do I say this " he trailed off

" Because we did it in the old style without realizing it Harry you basically proposed marriage and I accepted and well you know about how magical contracts are right?" Hermione said softly

"Yah I know " Harry said thinking back to his fourth year

"Well if we hadn't kissed till the next day we would just be engaged, but when we kissed well.. We umm.."

"We got married I think is what you are trying to say?" Harry said cutting her off softly

"Umm yah.. I understand if you don't want to be married to me and it isn't permanent yet we haven't umm completed the Rite yet since we didn't.." she trailed off blushing furiously

"Didn't what 'Mione?" Harry asked turning to her

"Umm you know what people do on their umm wedding night." Hermione said turning even redder

"Ohh"Harry said turning red himself,"'Mione? I need to ask you a question then only if you want to .Ok?

"Ok Harry if it's what I think " she said turn to see him down on his knee with the Ring of Lady Gryffindor in his hand

"My Lady if I may ask this of thee will thou consent to become my wife in name and right " Harry said tenderly holding the ring out to her as she saw this she noticed he had the robes of Godric Gryffindor over his armour and was wearing the Ring of the House of Gryffindor on his left ring finger

" O Aye I consent to be thy consort and wife in name and right and take thee as my husband in right and name Milord " Hermione said softly as he put the ring on her finger she saw her clothes change into those of the Lady of House Gryffindor with the same type of armour under it as Harry was wearing the only difference she saw was the fact that while Harry had the sword of Gryffindor she had the sword of Ravenclaw on her hip there was a sniffle from the side of them and as they turned they saw Hermione's mother standing with her father watching this unfold

"Mum? Daddy? Are you ok?" Hermione asked her voice trembling

"Oh Mia " her mother sniffed as she hugged the two of them

"Harry I think we need to talk " her father said; Harry visibly paled at this

"Umm, Ok if you want sir." Harry said trying and failing to keep his voice form squeaking

"Over here please so we can talk man to man." Rob said grabbing two old chairs "Professor Can you make it so none else hears what I say to young Harry here?" he asked the aged wizard

" Of course I can if Harry will allow it " Dumbledore said

" Sir I don't think I can avoid this please do it " Harry said his voice becoming clearer and stronger

"Very well " the headmaster said casting a privacy bubble spell

" Ok sir you wanted to speak to me I will not stop you from harming me if you want I just wanted you to know that up front " Harry said calmly

" It's ok Harry. And I thought I said to call me Rob? Now while this is a bit of a shock I think I understand how you feel for my daughter and I welcome you to the family, as I can plainly see you are both mentally and finically capable to care for Mia, and I know you would lay your life down for her but I need to know is this what you both want?" Rob said

"Rob I love her I have since our second year I was just too thick-headed to see it I guess and I never would have asked her what I just did if I didn't think we were ready or able for this." Harry said "But I want to know Rob are you ok with this I know we haven't really dated and I have a small question I need to ask, its more of a favour really but please tell me how you feel first then I'll ask it" He finished

"Well Harry I say it plainly, I was not expecting my daughter to get married at 17 nearly 18 years old but I see how happy she is and I can accept it but I will say my earlier warning, hurt her and I will kill you in the most painful way possible ok" Rob said

"Yes I know you would and I would allow you to if I ever did that ' Harry said ' Now my question is this, ok the only married couples have seen are my Aunt and Uncle and the Weasleys and I while I know I shouldn't be like the Dursleys I still don't think 'Mione would want us to be like the Weasleys, don't get me wrong I love them like my own family but Molly can be a bit overbearing at times and I can't see her acting that way nor can I see her merely staying home and just raising kids I know she wants a career and I know I shouldn't and I wouldn't stand in her way so how do I do that, what did you and Jane do I know she works too how do you balance it ? "

"Well Harry I cant give you the answer to that but I can tell you what my father told me ok? Never leave a room mad, discuss everything and remember the small things really do matter to her, ok? You understand? " Rob said

"I think so, you mean like tonight when I came over and I gave her the rose and bluebells, and Jane the mixed bunch, even though I didn't have to it was still the right thing to do; and although we do disagree at times I cant really remember a time when we didn't talk over the issue when we had a problem, besides she is usually right anyway " Harry said

"Exactly.. Hmm oh one thing your dad might have said to you if he was here you do know about the birds and the bee's right?" Rob asked

"Umm, ah …Y. Yah I h had t that in p primary " Harry sputtered

"Ok then you have nothing to worry about, just one more thing and I will let you go ok ' at Harry's nod he went on ' Um ok just a favour please could you two wait till after graduation to have kids I mean you are young and I don't want to see my princess hurt because of it ok?" Rob said

" Ok besides as far as kids go I am pretty sure I speak for both of us and can say we aren't ready for that yet and we still have a war on, and I don't want my kids to grow up like I have ok?" Harry said firmly

"Yes Harry I see that. Ok lets go see the girls then shall we … son." Rob said with a Dumbledore like twinkle in his eyes

" Huh? " Harry said looking confused

"Well you are my son in-law now so I would like you to call me Dad if you can, 'sides I always wanted a son but we couldn't have another baby after Mia so if you don't mind please call me that." said Rob

"Umm ok I'll try I never really knew my father." Harry said; the two men walked over to where Hermione and Jane were standing talking to the headmaster looking over the Potter tapestry

"Harry come here you need to see this ok " Hermione said grabbing his hand and pulling him over to where the tapestry was hanging

"Ok 'Mione what do you need me to see luv?" Harry said

"Look at your family tapestry ok and tell me what you see. Ok? She said. Harry began looking at it seeing his parents and grandparents and the rest of his family something he had never known before. Then he saw it his own name connected to Hermione's with a golden thread

"Umm sir what does that mean "Harry said pointing to the space where their names where and turning to the headmaster

" Well Harry … you and miss Granger or rather Mrs Potter, or I should say Lady Gryffindor to be correct here are married now." the older wizard said

"Oh.. Ok umm why do you and everyone else keep calling us that by the way sir?" Harry asked

" Ah I see … Harry did you perchance look at the name of the founder of your family?" Dumbledore said with a twinkle

" Um no why?" Harry asked

" I believe it will answer your question if you look " Dumbledore said

" Ok sir " Harry said looking at the tapestry closer " sir I don't … Harry said trailing off as he saw it there at the bottom was the name he couldn't believe 'Godric Potter Lord and Founder of House Gryffindor with a gold thread connecting it to the name 'Rowena Ravenclaw-Potter Lady and Founder of House Gryffindor

"Sir.. Are you saying I am a descendent of two of the founders of Hogwarts? " Harry said shakily

" Yes my young lord you are and are also the Lord of your house as well I would suspect and have suspected for a while your parents never needed to utilize the titles they rightfully had. But I fear it is time once more for House Gryffindor to once again raise its battle standard and take its place in the wizarding world " Dumbledore said with a smile

"Why sir? I mean it makes no sense to let Moldieshorts know it " Harry said

" Ahh but the meaning to the rest of the wizarding world is incalculable it mean that the Lights greatest champions have returned and are willing to stand once more against the darkness that threatens to overwhelm us." the aged wizard said

" Ok I have one question and then I need to speak with Hermione for a bit ok' at the headmasters nod he went on ' Ok I need you to answer me truthfully, Did you know about this?" Harry said confidently

" Harry I will say this truthfully I suspected but wasn't sure till now I really had no more than a suspicion does that answer your question?" Dumbledore said

"Yes sir it does, I may have one more in a bit ok? Harry said " ' Mione can I speak to you over here in private and bring Mum and Dad ok? "

"What? Harry did you call my parents Mum and Dad? " Said the Brown haired witch walking over with her parents

"Umm yah your dad asked me to call him that and I just figured. You know to call your mum umm well Mum; if that's ok with you Jane " Harry said quietly

" Harry if I understand things you and my daughter are married and from what she says she wouldn't have things any other way so yes I would love it for you to call me that …. Son" Jane Granger said with a tear in her eye

" If you wouldn't mind that, I would like to I never really knew my own Mum and well it would be nice to call someone that ' at her nod he continued ' Ok here's the deal Dumbledore wants Hermione and I to bring House Gryffindor out into the public as a symbol of the Light side and I need to know what you want to do 'Mione I can't make this decision without your opinion as you are now my wife … my Wife I like the way that sounds luv, sorry ok I need to know what you all think ok this may well endanger all of you ." Harry said sounding more like the lord he was

" Harry my love I think it's a good idea gods know we don't have many symbols on our side besides the headmaster and the Order " Hermione said sounding more and more like the lady she had become

"Harry she's right you need to do this and prove that not all of the old houses believe what the other side does and from what Hermione tells me is something like only pureblood wizards should live, a rather dumb thing if you ask me but you are the proof that that isn't the truth ok " Rob said

" Son, Rob's right this Voldemort sounds a bit like Hitler and needs to be stopped, So the best advice I can give is that if you have to be a symbol then be an active one; Lead by example and show that you can stand up to the Darkness " Jane said

" Ok I'll do it, this is something that needs to be done but I don't think the headmaster is going to like the way I am going to do this; I won't be his pawn or his weapon any longer " Harry said looking at his new family and seeing them nod "Ok lets do this; Headmaster would you come here please?" he said to the older wizard

"Of course my boy " said the headmaster

"Ok that's the first thing I need to clear up _Albus" _Harry said carefully stressing the headmasters name " I am not a boy any longer so please stop referring to me as one ok; please remember your actions in my regard are rather suspect and I really never have had much of a childhood so please stop that ok?" Harry said with conviction

" Yes Harry I know you haven't so please accept my apologies in that regard; so what is your course of action that you and your house have decided on?" the head master said

" I will bring my house into the pubic; but on my terms and in my way and I need to go over the family rites with Hermione and see something ok? Could you ask Tonks and the others to meet us up stairs in an office? " Harry said with a finality that said no further discussion was needed nor wanted

" Very well Harry I will see you all upstairs." Dumbledore said

"Thank you Albus, Now please I have a lot to do and not much time to do it in ' at this the older wizard turned and left collecting the others waiting outside Harry looked and saw the diminutive goblin standing off to the side and said ' Griphook? Who is in charge of these vaults? "

" That would be Garnok Milord " Griphook said " Why if I may?" he asked

"Well we don't know him and we do know you and I trust you so how do I make you the one in charge? I need someone I trust you see." Harry said

"Ahh I do indeed see we can take care of the management issues up above after we leave and I thank you for the confidence you place in me Milord, Milady." the goblin said bowing low

" Griphook never again do that and my name is Harry and this is Hermione please call us that; Ok? Now would you know where I might find the Rites for umm … what did they say they were love? " Harry said turning to Hermione

" Retainers dear " Hermione said

" Ahh, ok you're the brains of this operation love; retainers Griphook " Harry said

" Mi'L.. Harry if you look in the filing cabinets over there I believe you will find what you need " said the goblin

" Ok. And thanks Griphook " Harry said walking over to the ones indicated by the goblin. Harry began to search through the files in the cabinet looking for what he needed and quickly found what he was looking for. " Ok we can go up now I think and take care of this guys." he said without looking up from the scroll in his hands

"Ok Harry, Mum and Dad we are going up. Are you ready for another cart ride? " Hermione asked her parents. Her father looked a bit green at the prospect but her mother was giggling like a schoolgirl in anticipation

"Do we have to use a cart Princess?" Rob asked his daughter, his discomfort obvious

" Oh Hun please its fun like an underground roller coaster stop being a baby now, for me?" her mother said with a small pout

" So that's where you learned that 'Mione " Harry whispered to Hermione

" Ooooh you know I can't resist that pout Jane that's not fair but ok ' her father said turning to Harry ' be warned Harry that pout is a Williams woman's worst weapon and your wife 'he said chuckling ' most certainly takes after her Mum "

"DADDY that's not fair, you gave away my secret weapon" Hermione said pouting

" Rob I learned along time ago that I had to give in to that pout " Harry said laughing for the first time in nearly six months.

"Harry! I haven't heard you laugh in so long I missed it " Hermione said as they got into the cart


	5. Return of House Gryffindor

Ok I forgot the disclaimer so here it is : I OWN NOTHING, wish I did but I don't

"Harry! I haven't heard you laugh in so long I missed it " Hermione said as they got into the cart

Chapter 2

Return of House Gryffindor

As Harry and Hermione and her parents were looking for the scroll they needed, Albus Dumbledore was entering an office off the main lobby of Gringotts to speak to the people inside

" Ahh good you are all still here " he said to those present

"Albus what happened down there? And why are those four in armour?" ask the last of the Marauders

"Ah Remus do you recall the legend of House Gryffindor?" said the older wizard

" A bit but not all of it why?" Remus said now looking completely confused

" Well after the defeat of Salazar Slytherin by Godric Gryffindor there was a meeting of the retainers of the House and it was decided by Godric himself in addition to the three most loyal of the retainers and in addition the one man named Davidd Negrasi." The aged wizard said

'Who betrayed his family and allied himself against the Dark Lord of the time, that the House as a whole would fade slowly allowing the new Ministry of Magic to run the Wizarding world but there was a concern raised by that last man and it was placed into the Treaty of Hogwarts that should the dark ever threaten the wizarding world and the Ministry of Magic did nothing for more than eighteen months that House Gryffindor would be able to arise under the current Lord and Lady Gryffindor. The Weasleys, the Moodys, the Longbottoms are all descended from those retainers you see and there was a reason that James and Sirius were so close; you see the Blacks descended from the man named Negrasi; Who also pledged his allegiance to Godric and Rowena " Dumbledore said

" Ok. I think I get it they are all here to reaffirm the allegiances of their respective families then ? Think Harry has room for the Lupins as well Albus ?" asked Remus

" Of course I do Moony " said Harry walking into the room with Hermione and her parents following, carrying a scroll in one hand the other resting on the pommel of the Sword of Gryffindor. " Ok then we can begin the Rite of Fealty . He said

" Do you all present swear fealty to the house and banner of the Lion ,Do you forsake and foreswear all that is dark and evil, Do you swear upon your magic your honour and your lives, Do you swear this freely of your own will ?" Harry said this slowly and clearly so all could both hear and understand. The three that had appeared suddenly outside the vault were silent and then the voice no one expected to hear speak first did just that

" I Neville Alberich Longbottom swear and reaffirm the allegiance of myself and my family, Hail to the Lord and Lady of House Gryffindor." Neville said with a fire in his eyes. Then came Remus suddenly cutting off Tonks as she was about to begin, this got him the dirtiest of looks from the currently raven headed Auror

" I Remus John Lupin swear to the Lord and Lady of House Gryffindor the allegiance of my family and ask to become one of their retainers, Milord , Milady my wand and sword are yours to command." Remus said both slowly and clearly for all to hear. Tonks stood and then knelt on one knee and she too said the oath and reaffirmed her families' ties to Harry's House. Then came Moody doing the same. And finally came the patriarch of the Weasleys, as he tried to kneel Harry stopped him saying " Mr Weasley please never kneel to me "

" Harry I must it is required of me' Arthur said, he looked at Harry for permission to pledge his loyalty and at Harry's nod he went on ' I Arthur Berthold Weasley swear loyalty and join the fate of my family to that of the House Gryffindor; I ask for nothing in return save shelter for my kin if the need arises milord ." Harry at hearing these words was shocked but merely nodded his head, as Harry was about to finish the rite by giving his acceptance Rob Granger spoke

" Harry ? May I as well I know my wife and I have no magic but we both want to " he said looking at his wife and seeing her nod

"Dad there isn't any need our two families are joined by a thing far more ancient than this ." Harry said softly hugging the man tightly

"What do you mean 'more ancient then this? "Asked Rob confused at Harry saying this

"Well when Hermione and I began this rite I was merely asking her to become my lady and for her to call me her champion it's a bit more than that now you see. She and I are as you now know married and I know this isn't how you wanted it but it is binding from what Albus tells me." Harry said his eyes once more showing a look Hermione knew all too well it was the look he got when his mind was made up and nothing and no-one would or could change it. Remus saw this and said "Harry you look like your dad did just now like he did when he had made his mind up on something." Harry turned to say something to him when there was the sound of an elf popping in the room and Harry and Hermione both turned to see Dobby standing there tears in his eyes

"Dobby what's wrong?" Harry asked "why are you crying and why are you here? I didn't call you and I'm pretty sure no-one else did."

"Dobby is coming from the Grand Elf Mister Harry sir, I is not being sad I is very very happy I is here with a message for you ." Dobby said "the Grand House Elf hisself says to lowly Dobby 'Go to the goblin place in Diagon ally and find the Lord Gryffindor and be telling him we elves pledge ourself to him and his ladyship' So Dobby be coming here to Gringygotts to find the Lordship and I is being over happy that it is being yous Sir and yous Ladyship

Ok to my first two reviewers

Thank you for the encouragement it means a lot to me and I am tweaking the chapters right now. But am also moving to the UK in the next 24hrs SO I will update as I have more

Starslife


	6. And Dobby came

So Dobby be coming here to Gringygotts to find the Lordship and I is being over happy that it is being yous Sir and yous Ladyship

"Dobby relax, please calm down." Harry said softly to the small creature "Now who is the Grand House Elf? And why did he send you to find me?" He asked gently

"Well mister Harry sir he is being Neblen sir, he is being the chief of all of us elves yous be seeing. And he be sending lowly Dobby here because we is having an alliance with the Great House of Gryffindor only the Lords of Gryffindor have ever treated us nice, So we be thinking when mister Godric was the Lord and missus Rowena was the Lady that if yous be needing us to fight to help well that's what we is going to be doing and since this be a very old agreement we is being able to not do what our masters be saying we should be. So Mister Harry Lord sir Neblen he hear tell that the Lord Gryffindor was being back and he be asking me to go seeing as when you freed Dobby yous be making Dobby having some respect now, yous see all us elves be respecting the great Harry Potter sir because you is being kind to lowly Dobby. So the Grand House elf hisself be sending Dobby to tell you Mister Harry sir we be holding our word and we all be serving you now.

When Harry heard this he was rather dismayed at Dobbys' words that though meant to be positive filled him with a sense of dread. 'Why do his words frighten me so' he thought "Dobby I don't know about that." Harry said softly, at this Dobby eyes began to fill dangerously with tears that threatened to spill "Now Dobby wait I merely said I wasn't completely comfortable with the elves binding themselves to my house blindly, I want them to understand that if they do this they will be free elves and will be paid for their duties. Can you tell the Grand House Elf this for me? " He finished

"Oh yes Mister Harry Potter sir Dobby can be doing this for you " Dobby said breathlessly

" Dobby I also want him to know that _YOU_ are my liaison with the Elves ,am I clear on this only you are to be the one I deal with" Harry said

"Ohh Mister Harry sir you be honouring Dobby too much, I is not deserving of this." Dobby said bowing as low as he could

"Dobby you are my friend aren't you ?" Harry said

"Yes Mist.." Dobby began "Then please never bow to me and it's just Harry and this is just Hermione do you understand? ; I just want you to understand that you are my friend not my servant, am I clear on this ?Harry said softly but firmly

"Y-yes Harry Potter and his lady miss." Dobby said even softer than before ' Dobby will be going now Harry Potter sir " Dobby added quickly as he disappeared with a pop

"Well now my young lord it seems you have made the most unusual s of allies; small though they may seem they may prove invaluable none the less "Dumbledore said with a small twinkle in his eye

" I know that Albus but I still am loath to see them or anyone else hurt on my account" Harry said as he turned to Hermione "Well love what's next; I mean how do we bring House Gryffindor back into the public view?" he asked the brown haired witch

" Well Harry we need to go to the Ministry in force with the House battle standard according to the scroll here that in itself will show that the they aren't effective as the government and that they broke the treaty." She replied

"Umm ok … and we can find that where precisely?" Harry asked dumbfounded that she knew this 'how does she do that 'he wondered silently

"Well it could be in one of two places here at Gringotts or at Hogwarts" Hermione said

"Alright then shall we look in the vault or perhaps the goblins might know where it is? Or should we just check Hogwarts?" Harry asked her

"Harry I think here first and then Hogwarts', we should fond it here though I am almost positive it's here" Hermione said thoughtfully

"Ok luv here it is, if it's here we go to the Ministry and tell them that House Gryffindor has returned, and since they can not abide by the treaty we are reasserting ourselves." Harry said confidently "Fudge should blow the proverbial gasket over this "he said as an after thought

"Harry are you certain this is a wise course of action?" asked Dumbledore

"Albus I don't see any other course of action to tell the truth. All I know is that if Fudge isn't in league with snake face then he is just a complete idiot and as such, I am no longer comfortable with allowing him to act as the head of our world" Harry said with a finality that would accept no arguing

"Griphook?" Harry called

"Yes Lord Gryffindor? You called for me?" the small goblin said

"Yes I did. Do you perhaps know if the battle standard of my House is here at Gringotts, or is it perhaps at Hogwarts?" Harry asked in a low voice

"Here Milord. It would be here in the armoury. I can get it for you if you like." The goblin said.

"Yes I would like that. Please would you go and get it for me, we will have need of it before the day is over I think" Harry said then turning to Hermione's' parents he looked them up and down thinking 'hmm need to make them look the part somehow ' "Dad? Mum? I need to ask a question and a favour, or perhaps you'll see this as a gift? "He asked her parents

"What's wrong Harry?" her father asked him

"Yes Harry we're family now what ever it is we will do it." Hermione's mother said

" Well… see thing is you look a bit too muggle and the last thing I want is the Malfoy's to be able to say a bloody damn thing about it. That and I really want to do this for you you gave me a gift I will cherish for the rest of my life you see." Harry said the last part softer than the beginning

"Harry, what on earth could me folks have given you that is so precious? You just met them tonight. Hermione asked him quietly so no-one else would hear

He stared at her astonished she hadn't figured out what he had been talking about to her parents

"You, my love they gave me you." Harry said to the brown haired witch

"Me? I'm not anything special Harry I am just me plain old me." She said to him staring intently into his emerald eyes

Hermione my love, you are far from plain I have always known that the woman I would love would have three things a kind heart to sooth my child's hurts and worries, a quick mind to keep me on my toes and that she would be beautiful both within as well as without, and love that's you. You are mo chrea." Harry said tenderly

" Harry ? That last part what does it mean I have heard it before but never knew what it means." She asked with tears glistening in her eyes

" It means one thing love " Harry said with a smile

"Well are you going to tell me or not ?" Hermione said

" It means 'My Heart ' and that is precisely what you are love."

Harry said softer than before


	7. Fudges Fall part 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing; I'm merely playing in the world created by a very talented woman

Last time:

"Well are you going to tell me or not?" Hermione said "It means 'My Heart 'and that is precisely what you are love." Harry said softer than before

Chapter 7

The fall of Fudge Part 1

"I'm your heart? Harry, I don't understand." Hermione said just as softly and much more breathlessly

"Yes my love. You are my heart, my strength, my very life's breath; I wouldn't be who I need to become tonight if it wasn't for you, you became the voice of my conscience somewhere along the way love. Harry said taking her hand in his, turning to the smallish goblin and the ancient wizard to his left he said "Griphook, Albus? We need to do this as soon as possible. I don't want Fudge being able to wriggle out of this somehow. So that taken into account Griphook I need that standard brought here from the armoury sooner rather than later; Ok?

"Yes milord it shall be done." Said the diminutive goblin

"Oh and Griphook? Two things; Please as I already told Dobby, call me Harry I won't stand on ceremony in private ok? And if it's possible could you ask the Head Goblin to come with you as well?" Harry said

"Yes Harry; but he may ask why you need to see him what should I say?" the goblin replied

"You can tell him I wish to discuss an alliance, I will have enough problems dealing with that fool Fudge and with Riddle the last thing I need is for there to be yet another Goblin War on my hands.' Harry said 'That and I really don't want our kids to be bored to death by Binns and I really wouldn't want him to have yet another one to obsess over." He finished with a smirk

"Harry that's horrid of you; Cheeky, but horrid you know.' Hermione said with an identical smirk on her face

"Yes I know I am being a bit cheeky, but I think I earned it love.' He said with a real smile, it was the first she had seen on his face in months 'wait a tick did he say _our kids?_' she thought suddenly

"Harry?" she said

"Yes love I said our kids, maybe not now but after this is over, I would like you to be the mother of my children" he said his emerald eyes shining ethereally in the half light of the breaking dawn

"Milord... I mean Harry" Griphook said correcting himself at the hard look he received from Harry

"Yes Griphook? Do you have the battle standard? And what did the Head Goblin say?" he asked the small goblin

"Yes I do' he replied indicating the furled standard next to the door 'He says he will meet with you but is unable to this morning and asks if you would be available this afternoon?" he finished

"Yes I will make sure I am, Griphook what is his name by the way?" Harry asked

"His name would be Soupac his title is Platinum Lord, he was rather intrigued by your offer of an alliance." the goblin said

"Why? Surely there have been alliances between our two peoples in the past. Harry said questioningly

"No Harry there has never been one, nor did I ever think a wizard would ask for one "answered Dumbledore

"Why not Albus it would be beneficial to both races to ally, but detrimental not to. Riddle doesn't care for anyone save himself and I know he won't be happy till he is the only one left." Harry said "Ok Griphook open the battle standard of my ancestors and lets see it." He said to the goblin

"As you wish Milord" the goblin said as he unfurled the standard

"Griphook I thought we had spoken about that? And I believe I explained why I am uncomfortable being called that." Harry growled

"Please Harry I was forced to by the enchantments placed on the standard itself; This was not intentional" said the goblin his eyes wide at the look in the young mans eyes. Harry could see the goblin was nervous but didn't understand till he saw his eyes flick to where Harry's Hand was resting on the pommel of the sword on his hip

"Griphook? Why do you look so afraid right now? Harry asked kindly

"Harry, Sir there was a tale told to young goblins that said that if you don't behave the Sword of the Founder will cut off your head at the neck. And…"

Harry chucked as the goblin trailed off

"Wrong founder my friend Salazar was the one to do that not Godric" he said to the goblin trying and failing to contain his mirth "I would never harm a person I would become allies with; now would I?" Harry finished

"Dear we need to call the rest of the families together to oust Fudge" Hermione said placing a hand on his arm

"Umm ok love how we do that?' he asked her 'I know we need the show of strength but how do we let them know House Gryffindor is returning to its place in the wizarding world?" he finished. As Harry was asking this; there was heard a ruffling of feathers and when they all turned to see the source of the sound the saw a very large snowy owl perched on the conference table staring at Harry "Hedwig?" Harry said incredulously "what happened to you?"He asked the owl

: Hello My Harrywizard and greetings to your wing mate. Long may you fly together.: Hedwig's voice resounded in both Harry and Hermione's' heads

"Harry was that just your owl I heard?" the brown haired witch asked, her eyes wide in surprise

" Umm. Yah I think it was.' He answered 'Ok Hedwig why is it I can hear you know and why can my…umm wife as well?" Harry asked the owl who was sitting on the table shaking her head side to side as if to say 'Your heart always heard me, just not your mind.' Which happened to be the very thing she said to the young couple?

: Harrywizard you need to understand your heart, both of you have always understood me but now that you have been joined, you truly can hear me, as for how you can let the lesser houses know that yours is reasserting itself I can do that : Hedwig said to the two of them

"Umm you can? That's great, Oh no I just remembered something or someone more correctly Hermione what do we do about Ron he is going to blow up bigger than Fudge is." Harry said a worried look crossing his face.

"Harry I need to tell you something; I love you and only you. You see Ron and I tried dating last summer when you were locked up at the Dursleys' and well things were less than spectacular. He wanted to know my every move and to whom I was writing to or when I was home or not; I couldn't and won't live like that and I told him so and he said he was just as miserable with my demands for him to study and work hard at his schooling. It would never work with him only you. You understand that I love to learn things new things old secrets; it never bothers you just like I know you love your flying and Quidditch I would never ask you not to fly just as you would never ask me to not study; now would you?" she said softly

"No Hermione I never would nor will I ever its part of the reason I love you." Harry said just as softly

"Harry we need to go to the Ministry now the sun will be fully up and I truly wish to see the look in Cornelius's face when he is tossed out on his arse" Dumbledore said with a laugh

"Ok Albus lets go." He replied 'He has no idea what is going to happen does he?' Harry thought "Albus I would like a moment with my wife in private if you don't mind?" he said to the aged wizard

"No not at all. But you must hurry; we haven't much time" Dumbledore said

"Thanks Albus. Hermione, Mum, Dad stay for a minute would you?" Harry asked the trio of people

"Sure Harry came the chorus back to him.

"Ok here is my one and only question. Do any of you believe that Dumbledork is not going to try and make this work to his advantage?" he asked after placing the strongest anti-listening charms he knew up

"I think you are completely right Harry, he is going to manoeuvre this to his benefit and make it look like this was all his idea, Mum, Dad what do you think?" she said turning to her parents

"Well I think that if he sent Harry to those people and that if they are as bad as I suspect then he isn't working in the best interests of the wizarding world or especially Harry's and yes I agree he will attempt to make himself look as though he thought this up and then he and he alone informed Harry." Jane Granger said to the younger couple. "Robbie what do you think?" she asked her husband

"Well I think he is going to do everything he can to put a spin on it as to make it look like he thought it up and also think you are right Jane. He most certainly hasn't been looking out for Harry's best interests merely his own. So yes I believe you are right in this. Replied Rob Granger

"Ok so how do we make it seem to him that he is getting his way but make certain that he ends up not getting his way?" Harry asked the three Grangers

"Well we could ask him to go to Hogwarts to make certain that there will be no more 'surprises' waiting for us Harry." Hermione said

"Ok that would work to our favour. But we need to tell him something that will make him go there without questioning us too much; my occulmancy isn't the best and I know yours is better but your parents can't do it at all yet." Harry said a worried look crossing his face briefly "Now Hedwig can you take letters to the other families for me in time is all I wonder?" he said turning to the owl

: Yes my Harry wizard I can. However, if you worry you can always ask Dobby to have the elves deliver them it might be faster. Hedwig said to the young wizard.

"Hmm, that might be faster. DOBBY" Harry called out. At the pop of the tiny house elf arriving he said ' Dobby if I write a few letters can you have the other house elves make sure their masters receive them ?" Harry asked Dobby

"Oh yes Mister Harry sir. Dobby would be being honoured to do so for you and Missus Lady Gryffindor." Exclaimed the excitable elf bobbing his head hard enough for it to look as though it might fly off.

"Dobby that's ok. I just want you to do your best no more any less ok?" Harry said trying to calm the elf down "Now I need to write these letters and then you can go and take care of it for me. Ok?"

"I have them done already done Harry; well the first one anyway, but we can change what ever you want in it then use a copying spell to save time." Hermione said to her now husband 'Gods I still cant believe I am his wife and that he wouldn't change it for the world 'she thought to herself

"Neither would I 'Mione." He said without looking up

"Wouldn't what Harry?" She asked confused

"Change anything about you or us that's what you just said wasn't it?" he said looking up at her

"Umm I didn't say anything Harry. But I was thinking that…" she replied trailing off. "Hmm I wonder. Harry can I try something out?" she asked him

"Umm sure love it isn't going to hurt right?" he replied

"No just finish a thought for me if you can ok" she said

"Ok." He said looking at her shock evident on his face

'The rain in Spain falls' she thought to herself

"Mainly on the Spaniards." Harry said aloud

a/n the end of this chapter is a nod and a quote from a favourite author of my own the RH Kinsfire please search out and read hi wonderful works

Starslife


	8. Fudges Fall part 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing

"'The rain in Spain falls' she thought to herself.

"Mainly on the Spaniards." Harry said aloud

"Ok. How are we doing this now? This makes no sense at all"

Well Harry I can only think that this is due to the rite we went thru earlier. That and I remember reading Godric and Rowena were thought to always know the others mind. However, that book didn't go into detail it merely mentions that they seemed to always be of one mind on things.

"Ohh ok then, love not that I mind but will I well be able to umm keep you from knowing everything I am thinking I do want to be able to surprise you know and with this it will be nearly impossible. So how do I keep you from not knowing when I want to surprise you?"

"I don't know yet Harry let me think on it ok?"

"Ok, take as long as you need and we will go from there, ok?"

"Sure, I'll think it over then."

"Ok, are we all ready to go deal with the minister? I want to deal with him as soon as possible and just get it done ?"

"Yes we have received the last of the letters from the other families and the other great families have pledged their support in this and we have a message from the Zambini House."

"Oh? What did they say?"

"I am quoting ' It's about time someone dealt with that pompous windbag, and House Zambini pledges it's support in the war, welcome back to the House Gryffindor' that was from Blaise's father. You think he wants us to know he doesn't like Fudge?"

"Oh Hermione I wouldn't say that. I think they hate him or that they think he is a complete buffoon and Blaise and her family can see they will be worse off with him or old snake face and believe that they are choosing that which is best for their house." Her father said suddenly

"Huh; how would you get that Rob? I am a bit confused now."

"Well I don't know if my daughter told you but I am a member of the SCA.' Seeing Harry's' confused look he explained 'it's a medievalist association and it's seem the magical world is arranged in the same way most of the countries were in the early to mid dark ages

"How so dad? I mean I can't wrap my head around it that way."

"Well it's a society based on noble house and alliances between them; you see in the medieval era the nobility was always forming loose alliances and they could and did change from generation to generation if they weren't reaffirmed. Now that's how I see things I would imagine that your house is most likely the dominant one or was till it decided to allow the ministry to run the show, the thing is how will the minister respond to being essentially deposed?"

"I have no idea Rob. However, it will be rather fun to watch; that and Dumbledore is going to hate that his weapon has grown not only a spine but is capable of independent thought. Love what is your mind on this?" Harry said turning to Hermione

"Hmm .. What? Oh sorry Harry did you say something to me? I was reading this scroll and found something interesting in it."

"Yea I was asking what you thought. What did you find in the scroll though?"

"Well did you know you have control of the board of governors?"

"I do?

"Yes my love you do. Moreover, here is the best part Dumbledore has no power over you or I any longer now that we are married. No wonder he seemed a tad nervous earlier this should be fun hmm?"

"Yep."

"Ok so what's next for this show of force we need to do to get rid of that fool?"

"Which one though I think we may have a problem in his toadies more than Fudge himself. He is relatively weak compared to you or me for that matter. But we need to hear from the other Great Houses and find out if they will support us we know we have the Moody and Longbottom and The Weasleys and now the Zambini's; But we still need two more, I would feel more comfortable with as many as possible but those are the bare minimum we need." As she said this to Harry three more owls flew in thru the open window and landed upon the conference table.

"Hmm ok who sent you guys?" Harry muttered

": Harrywizard they are from the families Lovegood, Bones and Abbott.:" Hedwig's voice sounded in his mind

"Ahh ok. Hedwig says they are from Luna's family as well as the Boneses and the Abbott's interesting." He said

"Hmm." Jane said softly

"What's wrong mum? According to the letters they all support the move." Harry said

"Nothing darling its well I wish you two didn't have to do this, that's all."

"Ohh, Mum its ok we need to do this, ok.' Hermione said looking up from the letters on the desk she was reading over her husbands shoulder 'Harry we need to go and send Albus to Hogwarts and tell him we will meet him there, ok?"

"Umm ok love everyone ready we need to stop and pick up some robes and cloaks for your parents though"

"Harry you don't need to spend money on us." Jane said softly

" Mum I want to besides you are members of my family now and I will not have anyone make snide comments, hell if I could I would find a way to give you magic of your own but I can't; So we get you 'decent wizarding clothes' and let them think you do." He said with a smirk 'Draco I hope you say something you annoying little ferret' he thought to himself or so he thought

'Harry that's not nice you know, but it is the ferret so I'll let it slide' came Hermione's voice in his head followed by a small mental giggle

"Well shall we shake the foundations of the wizarding world?" Harry asked with a very Dumbledore style twinkle in his eyes

"Yes Milord we shall."

"Well then Milady would thy noble father and gentle mother consent to allow me to gift them with proper raiment's?" he said smiling

"Oh aye milord I do believe they would if ye would but ask them"

"Master Robert, Madam Jane would you allow me to repay the gift you have given me this night, although I never will truly be able to repay you for the gift of this woman. Please allow me to transfigure your clothing into more fitting attire for my, now your noble house." Harry said raising his wand

"Ok Harry but please be careful. I just bought this blouse." Came the response from his mother-in law with a small chuckle

"I always am mum careful with other just rarely so with myself, although now I do have a reason to be a bit more careful. Just hold still for a sec.' he said raising his wand for the spell. 'Transformara attirea House Gryffindor." As soon as he finished saying the spell Jane's' clothing transformed in to set of flowing white witches robes that were to her surprise off the shoulder. They also had the Gryffindor family crest over her heart encircled in gold similar to the ones on both Harry and her daughter's chests. Harry smiled at this, turned to Rob, and asked "Ready? It's your turn now just hold still ok?" Harry seeing him nod repeated the spell and as soon as it was done they all saw Hermione's father standing before them in red dragon leather armour with an over robe in blue with the same crest they all had.

"Wow Harry you don't do things in half measures do you, well I am ready if the girls are. Ladies ready?" Hermione's father said

"Then lets go and send Dumbledore back to Hogwarts and then to the ministry, ok?" Harry said seeing the women's nod

"Sounds good to us Harry" Rob said. At this Harry stood and walked worth the air of his new position as the Lord of Gryffindor house to the closed doors of the conference room; he gripped the handles of each of the doors and with a look over his shoulder at his wife, the look on his face as he glanced back was one that said 'this is it last chance to back out my love'. Seeing Hermione nodding to him he threw the doors open and they walked out in near perfect unison, Harry and Rob's boots ringing sharply on the marble floor of the goblins bank.

"Albus?' Harry said walking purposely towards the aged wizard 'Please return to Hogwarts we will be there before the end of the day and you and I need to talk."

"Are you sure Harry? I would think I might be of some help at the ministry." The older wizard replied

"Albus, your presence will not be necessary. But we do thank you for the offer; now go." The look he had in his eye showed this wasn't a request but an order. "Griphook?" Harry said turning to the small goblin standing off to his left. "We need transportation of a sort, I think something private and with the House crest on it can you arrange this for me?" he finished

"Yes milord Gryffindor, I can do that for you." The small goblin said turning to leave.

"Oh and Griphook I have one more job for you' at this the goblin stopped and turned around with a curious look in his eye. ' I would like for you to carry my house's standard to the ministry at the head of the procession; can you do this for me?"

"Me, milord? I am just an unimportant goblin of no particular status. Why would you want me for such an important position?" Griphook asked Harry with an incredulous look on his face

"Ah but that is precisely why I want you to do this for me, I want to show that my house has no prejudices what so ever. You see my good goblin I personally could care less if a person is a mugglebourne, a half-blood, a pure blood, a muggle, or anything else it truly doesn't matter to me and the rest of the wizards will see that my house is based in a persons actions and not in their blood. So you see I not only want you to do this but I need you to as well, will you do this for me?" Harry said to Griphook

"Yes milord I would be most honoured to carry your standard, Milord? I was wondering how much leeway am I allowed in the mode of transportation you need?" Griphook said with a small toothy grin.

"I don't care as long as it has the privacy charms I need, ones I want placed by your curse breakers, or by the goblins themselves. I want it so that no-one can hear what is spoken inside it, why do you ask?" Harry said to Griphook his eyebrow raised questioningly

"Milord I would like to fit out the carriage with nightmares and your seal. The charms will be placed by myself and no other milord, your trust in me will show the Platinum Lord you truly mean to have a real alliance with us." He responded his smile showing more teeth than Harry had ever seen before

"Good, but I asked you more because I consider you a friend Griphook. That is the main reason but I and my family truly appreciate your hard work. How long do we have to wait for the carriage?"

"Milord, Milady I require but ten minutes to prepare it and the other houses have sent word they will meet you at the ministry in one half of an hour. We do have adequate time I believe." The goblin replied

"Very well Griphook you may take your time. You have fifteen minutes then I would like to be on our way' Harry said turning towards his wife and her parents. 'Love I need to tell you and your parents something I should have told you last year but I was much too worried you and they would be hurt by this and the insane half blood Riddle; Could you all come here I need to cast a privacy bubble and I can't make it that big if I want it as strong as I need to." He finished motioning to his family

"Sure Harry. What is on your mind I knew you hadn't been saying something all of last year so cast and then..." Hermione began

"..Spill." her mother finished

"Please Harry tell us what is weighing on your mind, I saw something in your eyes when I met you last night. But I thought it was just your past adventures that Mia had told us of."

"Ok, 'Mione, Mum and Dad there is something I need to tell you.' he said as he cast the strongest of the privacy charms he knew of. 'Now before I tell you I want you to understand that you may well be in more danger if I tell this to you?" He looked at them all with a sad and rather faraway look in his eyes. Harry seeing them all nod and looking at him rather intently sighed as if he was about to lay down a burden heavier than a man of nearly seventeen should have to bear on his shoulders.

"Ok, here it is. I ask that you let me get it all out mo chrea ok .Remember back at the end of fifth year when we stopped Riddle in the Dept. of Mysteries ?' at Hermione's nod he went on. 'Well the prophecy wasn't lost as you thought I just let everyone you included believe that. I didn't think I would be able to share it with anyone and well, I know the contents of it and I am going to tell you and your parents so you all know exactly what you are getting into ok, here it is:

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies... , Now you understand why I acted like I did all last year love? I didn't want to burden you with this. But damn it, I won't allow that bastard to ruin my life any longer and I won't allow you or Mum and Dad to be harmed." As Harry had been saying all of this his eyes had that same ethereal light they had earlier. _

_"Oh Harry!" Hermione choked out a small sob as she crushed him in a hug her tears making his shirt wet._

_"Harry, Mia knew it had to be something like this. You see she figured that since this Voldemort was trying to kill you at least once a year that it most likely come down to you and he in the end and well Jane and I discussed it and well, We support you in this fight this is a war right and whether we like it or not both of you are going to play a rather significant part in it; we support you son you are the side of the light, of all that is good and noble we support that." Rob said his hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry's head had been down buried in Hermione's hair as if the scent alone could keep the tears that threatened to spill at any moment. But at hearing Rob Grangers words he looked up _

_"What? I don't understand you should be wanting me to break the marriage after hearing that, She shouldn't be in any danger; Rob." He said _

_"Harry what did I say to you when asked me for my blessing on this?" _

_"That your daughter had known since before she even knew she was a witch that the man she would give her heart to was one with…" He trailed off "Oh"_

_"That's right one with a heart of a lion and eyes like emeralds, do I need to get you a mirror or will the pride in your wife's eyes be enough" he said pointing to Hermione _

_"Huh... Oh" Harry said looking down at his now wife who was looking at him with a look of fierce pride and determination in her eyes _

_"Yes my love you, you are MY strength my heart my everything, and you aren't getting rid of my that easily we just have a small problem to deal with and we get on with our lives." She said looking up at him. Seeing his confusion she explained further. "Well we need to get rid of Fudge and then find a way to get rid of Voldemort; that's all. But you know now all of the comments you made earlier make sense now.' Seeing he was still confused she went on. 'The ones about how the headmaster wouldn't be pleased his "weapon" had grown a spine and was capable of independent thoughts." She said this last bit with a cheeky grin and a small twinkle in her own eyes. _

_"Oh those comments. Well shall we eliminate one headache? I think Griphook should be done with the carriage by now' Harry said looking up at the lobby clock. 'Shall we go?" he finished looking at the Grangers and his wife _

_"Yes Harry I think we should; besides you remember the scrolls we brought up with us?" She said softly _

_"Yes I do why? What was in the second one?"_

_"Well it as the actual treaty of Hogwarts. So if he even tries to get away with something sneaky he is in for a bit of a shock." This she said with a small and much suppressed giggle _

_"Oh you wicked little witch, I knew there was a reason I loved you.' He said to her as the all walked out of the Goblin run bank; turning to his now father in law he said ' You know Rob she really should have been in the Ravenclaw house they are the intellectuals but instead she wound up in Gryffindor the house for the brave; scary if you think about it eh?" _

_" Harry my boy, I have a bit of news for you a Williams woman and my princess is one are known for two things really one is intelligence the second is their loyalty to their spouse and the last is never get between them and their loved ones they will kill you if nessacery. I guess that falls under the bravery huh?" _

_I would agree Rob and well to be blunt gods help any who even think of harming her or you two; because I will willingly go thru hell and back with ashes to prove it to protect my family. I never had one and now I do and no one is harming that." Harry's eyes were glowing slightly as his said this and Hermione noticed that whenever he professed how much he cared or showed thru words what might happen to those that would try and harm those he cared for his eyes would get that glow in them like there was an emerald flame burning there._

Harry why are your eyes glowing like that?" she asked as they saw the carriage pulling up the nightmares hooves sending small jets of flame and sparks with each step the crest of House Gryffindor emblazoned on the doors in its crimson and gold glory the lion with the snake torn and under one foot and the Ravenclaw Eagle in the left upper quadrant a snakes head hanging from the beak. All of this was rendered on a shield backed by a huge phoenix.

"Oh my god Harry do you realize this crest is amazing." Rob said dumbfounded

"No, why's that? Looks like the school house crest just a bit different is all." Harry replied

"Ok Harry quick lesson on heraldry the bird in the back of everything is called the Phoenix Ascendant and was thought to be the personal crest of one of two people." He said wistfully

" Umm not to be rude Rob but who were they I have this odd feeling its going to be more fame I don't want." Harry said shaking his head

"Are you sure you want me to tell you in that case?' seeing Harry's nod he continued 'That can only belong to either Merlin or Arthur Harry they are the only ones ever to use it in the history of England." He finished

"Great. Just great all I ever wanted to be was average. Guess that isn't happening, right love? He said with a small chuckle looking at his wife as Griphook came up beside them carrying the battle standard of House Gryffindor

"Milord, Milady? Master and Mistress Granger we are ready to depart if you are." Griphook said

"We? Who are we exactly?" Harry said turning around to see an assembly of armed goblins standing behind him. "Huh why do you have guards Griphook?" he asked

"The Platinum Lord thought you might like an honour guard Milord. It was meant as a gesture of friendship."

"Ohh, very well I guess they can't hurt right? They can only scare Fudge some more." He said with a smile

"Oh yes Milord that was part of the reason the other shows the wizarding world that the goblin confederation is behind you as well, by the way Milord the accounting division is currently going over Mr. Fudge's accounts to look for irregularities. Soupac thought you would like to know Milord." The small goblin said with the toothiest grin Harry had ever seen.

"Thank him for me Griphook and yes I did. Ok let's get this over with then, ladies if you would please?' Harry said to the two women holding out his hand to assist them in entering the carriage. 'Thy carriage awaits milady." Harry said with a small twinkle in his eye

"Oh aye I see that milord. Wouldst thou help me to enter?" Hermione said smiling

"Oh aye that I will, that I will."

"I thank thee Milord Gryffindor." She said using Harry's title for the first time

"Tis my honour and duty Milady Gryffindor." Harry replied

"Ok you two enough of that lets go if we want to do this. We're burning daylight and that toad is getting more fat by the minute you know" Hermione's mother said laughing

"Ok Ok I know lets go. To the Ministry of Magic!" Harry called to the driver, falling nearly into his seat as the carriage pulled away.

Ten Minutes later,

The four people that now made up the reborn House of Gryffindor were marching flanked by several goblins and preceded by Griphook who was holding the House battle standard high in the atrium of the ministry, along with the representatives of the families that had pledged their loyalty to the House of the Lion; But the most intriguing thing of the assemblage was the simple fact that there were hundreds of house elves falling into ranks behind a proud Dobby wearing his clothes that matched and also had the crest of house Gryffindor on them. The sound of so many booted feet rang loudly on the polished floor of the atrium and then there was nothing but silence.

"CORNILIUS FUDGE! SHOW YOUR SELF NOW THE LORD AND LADY OF HOUSE GRFFINDOR COMMANDS YOU!" Harry called out his voice echoing

"FUDGE… HOUSE ZAMBINI COMMANDS YOU TO APPEAR AS WELL" yelled Carlos Zambini

"THE HOUSE OF BONES CALLS YOU FORTH AS WELL" cried Amelia Bones

"HOUSE LOVEGOOD CALLS YOU OUT AS WELL" Called Oliver Lovegood

"THE NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK CALLS YOU OUT" cried Tonks

"THE FAMILY LONGBOTTEM DEMANDS YOU APPEAR" called out Neville in a surprisingly clear voice

"THE HOUSE OF MOODY CALLS YOU AS WELL" came from the old Auror

"What's the meaning of this nonsense? The great houses have no business with the ministry today you haven't been summoned by me, and who is the Lord of a house that is dead in all but name." Demanded the puce faced minister

"That would be ME FUDGE! I have brought my house back into the public eye once more; I wasn't given the choice my ancestors had thanks to you and your incompetence. I am Lord Harry James Potter heir to the first Lord Godric Potter; this is my wife Lady Hermione Granger-Potter. Fudge you have broken the treaty of Hogwarts and as such we;' at he said this he indicated the other family heads surrounding him 'are deposing you and declaring that the ministry is no longer viable and is henceforth disbanded. You may leave quietly if you like." He said his voice showing steel.

"WHAT! Preposterous you are a deluded boy nothing more. The House of Gryffindor died out centuries ago and everyone knows his name was Godric Gryffindor, not Potter. I am not leaving; But you boy are under arrest for treason against the ministry, Aurors seize him!" Fudge cried in one breathe

"Dobby do you have my family's tapestry?" Harry asked the elf

"Yes Milord we elves has it here." Dobby said

"Good would you unroll it please?"

"Yes Milord Gryffindor. We be doing that now" Dobby said as the elves unfurled the Potter family tapestry for all to see

"Fudge look at the founder of my family and house and read it out loud if you would?" Harry said in a tone that an intelligent man might have recognized as one that promised pain if not obeyed

"Why should I? I know for a fact you aren't the heir to Gryffindor his family is dead long dead I tell you." The overweight man's fat shaking as he jumped into the air with each word spoken

"Because you fat fool if you did you might take a gander at the young lord's hand and the fact the tapestry shows the truth!" Moody growled out his wand in his hand

"Alastor please put that away he will read it and understand this is a moot point anyway. It doesn't matter what he says I am the Lord of House Gryffindor and as such according to the treaty I can and am disbanding the Ministry. Minister Fudge per the Treaty of Hogwarts this Ministry is hereby disbanded till further notice. House Gryffindor shall resume control of the wizarding world government till further notice and until we can weed out the Death Eaters in residence, if you don't want charges brought against you by my family or the other great houses I would suggest you leave quietly and retire to your home for the rest you so obviously need and deserve. Thank you that will be all." Harry said in disgust. Harry turned to Madam Bones and said "Madam Bones you are the head of the MLE correct?' seeing her nod he continued 'I need two things from your people one is an escort for MR. Fudge to his home, the second is I wish to swear out charges against one Delores Umbridge for the use of a blood quill as well as attempted you of the Crucio Curse on myself as well as on others during her time as the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts. I do have a question though; can the charges include her sending Dementors into a muggle area for the purpose of attacking my cousin and me?"

"Of course Lord Gryffindor the former minister will be taken home, and the charges will be filed for all of the offences you just named. But I would like to see something first if I may?" The head of the Magical Law Enforcement Division said

"Anything you wish ma'am." Harry said inclining his own head in a nod

"Good I have wanted to check this for over two years now Fudge, Auror Shakelbolt please remove Fudges left sleeve if you would." She said icily. Kingsley walked over and with a ripping sound the mans sleeve hit the floor exposing the mark of the one man that he had denied had returned, "I knew it Kingsley arrest Cornelius Fudge for the crime of being a Death Eater!" she spat

"Oh and Kingsley it would be a shame if the papers heard of this, wouldn't it?" she said walking towards Harry and Hermione "Milord, Milady I pledge unto thy House all of the resources of House and family Bones." She said as she knelt in front of them

"Please Madam Bones do not kneel to me I am still just Harry Potter and this is just Hermione Gra- I mean Potter now." Harry said catching the look from Hermione

"Yes please rise we are equals here why did you think we came her as we did?"

"Get your hands off me; my master will win Potter you are nothing compared to him he is all powerful! I will not be in Azkaban for long, you'll see he will kill you and the mudblood too!" came the cry from the rear of the atrium as Fudge was finally lead away to the holding cells in the lower levels. There was a sudden scuffle as Fudge struggled and fought with the two Aurors assigned to escort to the cells when he came rushing at Hermione "DIE MUDBLOOD AVAD.." was all he got out; he stopped dead in his tracks and gave a queer look to the assembled people and then they noticed that Harry was crouched a few feet behind Fudge his sword in hand blood running down the blade. The disgraced former minister took one shaky step forward and then to the amazement of everyone his head fell to the floor followed by his body a second later. The head of the MLE was shocked but impressed that Fudge was able to try it and that Harry would defend Hermione that fast and that she hadn't seen him even move

"I have defended my wife against a mortal attack, an attack on her life; I believe I committed self defence correct?" Harry asked her

"Yes Harry you did, you know I warned that windbag a few months ago that attacking you would be his down fall looks like I was right." The older witch said with a wry smile and a low chuckle,

"Ok I am going to be sick now." Harry said moments before vomiting what little he had eaten the night before "Never killed anyone before. Don't want to ever again but I know I may have to.' He said wiping off his chin 'Ok everyone I have a question for you I say we make Madam Bones here the new interim ministry for the duration of the war and let her do whatever is necessary to beat those bastards. What do you say?" Harry asked the older wizards and witches

"AYE!" came the chorus back to him "Madam Bones will you please take the post we need your fairness and strength in this I ask nothing else of you." Harry said to the woman

"Ok on one condition. You and your wife become Aurors upon graduation and act as Special Task Aurors while at Hogwarts; your assignment is to defend that place against You-know-who." She said to Harry

"Tom Riddle Madam Minister that's his name please use it"

"What?" said the shocked woman


	9. Of wizards and age

"_Tom Riddle; Madam Minister that's his name please use it"_

"_What?" said the shocked woman?_

Chapter 9

Dumbledore's Lesson

"Thomas Marvolo Riddle that is Voldemort's true name it's an anagram really, but please use his real name." Harry replied smirking.

"How on earth did you know that? No-one and I mean no-one has ever known who he really is. How did you find this out?" The now interim Minister said her eyebrows seeming to disappear into her hairline.

"Did Headmaster Dumbledore ever tell you of the events beneath the castle roughly three years ago?' seeing her shale her head in the negative Harry continued 'well three years ago the head of the misuse of muggle artefacts office Arthur Weasley's daughter was possessed by a memory that Riddle or as most know him Voldemort had imprinted, I guess from what Albus has told me; in the pages of."

"But how did you find out his real name? No-one and I mean no one has ever known it, how is what I want to know."

"Well that is what happened thankfully the young lady in question has suffered no ill after affects not that it truly matters, in her first year at Hogwarts young miss Weasley was suffering memory lapses due to the possession from the diary and I still trust her and any one of the Weasleys including Percy believe it or not, but I have other reasons for that Miss Weasley's situation aside

"How so?"

"Arthur and his family are members of my own house they are descendents of the retainers that served Godric and Rowena, although I may raise them to equality and allow them to be recognized as peers."

"Very well. So Milord Gryffindor what is next on your agenda and what do you want us to do know here?"

"Well first do what ever it takes to remove the DE's from the ministry and then recruit as many Aurors as possible, an Army would be better but I will settle for the recruitment of the Aurors, I have a meeting with the Head of the Goblins and then I have a meeting with Albus. Can you do this for me?"

"Yes of course Milord."

"Thank you Madam Minister,' he said turning to walk away when he stopped 'Oh and Amelia? Please remember the name is Harry and this is Hermione please don't stand on ceremony for us and you might want to check under the Malfoy's living room floor there might be something rather interesting there. I'd bring Moody along though to make it look even better."

"Huh how do you know this?' the poor woman's eyebrows went slightly higher 'nobody has ever been able to get and information on the Malfoy's."

"Ahh I see, well Draco needs to learn to keep his mouth shut and I learned along time ago that they were no good. In fact it was my first day at Hogwarts that I figured that out. Speaking of Hogwarts; we really must be going I have still to meet with the goblins and then I need to speak with Albus. I take my leave of you all now and I thank you for your support in today's matters. Mr. Zabini?' Harry said turning to the Head of House Zabini 'I truly am thankful you came I know most of your family is or has been Slytherin but you show that more than dark wizards come from there, again thank you."

"Milord Gryffindor Milady Gryffindor should the House of the Lion need us House Zabini will be there you have my oath on this, I truly believe we are seeing the dawn of a new age and I welcome you and your house back." Carlos Zabini said with a low bow.

"Lord Zabini please never do that again I am just Harry; Ok?"

"You really were never told of your own house were you?"

"Lord Zabini, I don't know if you remember but I am an orphan who was raised by muggles and wasn't told anything of my family, by anyone. Why?"

"I will help you to understand the small bit I know, and then I suggest you spend a few days looking thru your family archives."

"Yes I will please tell me what you know of my family."

"What I am going to say may seem like a wild tale, but in my house we are told from the cradle that the house of Gryffindor is the royalty of the wizarding world you and your family are the nearest thing we would have to a king or queen your family's heraldry alone proves it. You carry Arthur and Myrddin's Phoenix upon your standard. You are the ones we will look to in these times to lead us, so as I said earlier and I am now rephrasing it. Milord Gryffindor, Milady Gryffindor, House Zabini recognizes your claim to the right to lead the wizarding world I would ask that you truly bring forth the Lion throne."

"WE'RE THE WHAT?" Harry and Hermione both exclaimed.

"The wizarding world's royal family." Said Matthew Abbott rather plainly while smirking slightly.

"The Heirs to the Lion Throne, your family can and was empowered by both Mryddin and King Arthur to govern and lead the wizarding world; you are in essence our King and Queen. But this is only if you decide to bring the Lion Throne forth and claim it by right of age and deed, if you need more proof I suggest you examine your ring and sword carefully." Said Oliver Lovegood said smiling 'yes carefully indeed." He said softly as if to himself.

"Ok let me go back over what you have just said.' Hermione said to the older wizards and witches assembled in front of her 'You are basically saying that Harry is the last heir to the wizarding worlds royal family and I am now the wife of the prince regent?" the young woman said this all while shaking her head 'uuggghh Harry I am getting a headache from all of these surprises, I know you had no idea though. However Albus has a lot to answer for.' She said in his mind softly.

"Wait a minute your saying that my daughter is to be the queen of the wizarding world in effect? Said Jane Granger.

"Yes Mistress Granger your Daughter is the wife of the Heir to the Lions Throne and as such she is eligible for the crown herself, be thankful they wed rather than her being merely his consort. You see if that were the case people like the Malfoy's might try and marry the young lord here to an eligible daughter and attempt to control him thru that; That's happened in the muggle world quite a few times I believe hasn't it? Said Neville Longbottom.

"Yes it has in the past marriages were made to cement alliances and such but it isn't done any longer; The few royals that exist in the muggle world are rather choosey as to who they let in their family." Rob Granger said with confidence.

"But why wouldn't the old coot tell me these things' Harry said eyes wide and slightly glazed 'Oh that's right I know now; but unfortunately my fellow lords I am unable to explain further if you would please excuse us all my family and I have to see the goblins and then have a few choice words with a certain headmaster."

"We will leave you and your family to it then Harry, May the gods watch you and them." Said the quiet Matthew Abbott.

"And yours as well my friend." Harry said turning to Hermione "Ready to go back to Gringotts?" he said asking them all.

"Yes Harry I think we are done here lets meet with Soupac and then I have a few choice words for... what was it you called him again?" Jane Granger said with a rather evil grin. "Oh and Harry, Mia if that man thinks he is going to have any say over you two I think he is for a rather large shock."

"Oh you could say that again mum. I hope for his sake he doesn't try and separate you from me or worse gods help him if he tries to harm you, then he will learn what the meaning of anger really is." As he said this his eyes began to glow with a green eldritch fire seeming to dance in them, his aura began to pulse slowly and seemed to expand.

"H…Harry why are your eyes glowing like that? That seems to happen when even you talk of someone trying to separate us or worse trying to harming us."

"What?" he said turning to her his eyes still glowing with the odd ethereal light "what are you talking about? What glow?

"Your eyes always seem to glow when ever you think of someone trying to hurt us or something happening to us. It's like you are physically showing how strong you feel, the only other time I remember it ever happening was at school when Draco and his goons tried to hurt Ron and I just after Easter when you were in detention. Remember the last one you had with Snape?"

"Yah I remember he gave me that one to help me learn my Occulmency. Believe me when I say I am glad I learnt it, but it wasn't easy. I will go much easier on you when I teach you; that much I know for certain."

"Well what do you think it might be?"

"I believe it might just be the thing he knows not, if you catch my meaning." He said in a quiet voice as he watched the other lords heading towards the apparition points and the floo entrances

"Really? Hmm I wonder, you might be right my love. I'll look in the…"

"Library" he finished with a chuckle

"Yes dear in the library, you know the rooms that have all of the information we need. Anyway I do know one thing."

"Oh, and what is that?" he said with a cheeky smile of his own.

"That I really and truly feel sorry for anyone that tries hurt me or m... our family" she corrected herself seeing his raised eyebrow

"Ok you two we still need to meet with the Goblin leader. If I remember the days plan? Said Rob Granger

"Yes I think we need to be going now.' Harry said turning to Griphook 'Is the coach ready for us to return to Gringotts?"

"Yes Harry, it has been waiting for you and your family since we arrived. Also I have a message from Soupac." Said the diminutive goblin

"Oh? What does he say?"

"Only that he looks forward to meeting you and discussing an alliance with you more so once I explained what was discovered here thanks to the other lords, He was most curious as to how this might affect the trade agreement that we already have with the wizarding world."

"Well… I don't believe it will affect it much. Your people know more about it than anyone, as far as I can tell. This is more of a non aggression and mutual assistance thing that I have in mind more than anything else."

"Ah I see Harry, Well if you are ready to depart then Milord, Milady. We do need to hurry as I am sure you want the answers you both want from the Headmaster."

"Yes, yes we do need to move on now love. It wouldn't do to hold up the head of the Goblin Confederation you know" Hermione said with a twinkle in her eye

"You are of course right as usual my heart. See why I love her Rob? She is nearly never wrong." Harry said to his father in-law

"I know son it's the same reason I love her mum, I learned a long time ago that her intellect is always going to be more than my own." He said with a laugh.

"Ok shall we?" Harry said to his Hermione as he extended his elbow for her to link hers thru.

"Yes lets, I can't wait to see the look on Dumbledore's face when he finds out exactly how little power he really has over us and the rest of the wizarding world. This should be very and I mean very funny I have never seen him surprised…" she said chuckling

"Love I don't think he's ever seen himself surprised." He said cutting her off. "It should be rather funny I agree but how much can't he do is all I wonder?"

"Well… since we are now married he really has no say, and we are also exempt form that stupid age restriction you remember."

"Yes dear I remember we are no longer under that idiotic decree thank the gods we only had a small time left on it anyway you know."

The quartet walked slowly and slightly regally toward the lift leading to the public entrance, as the lift ascended Harry leaned over and kissed Hermione on the lips softly but he poured all of the love and passion he felt for her into it while managing not to embarrass her in front of her father. As they separated, Hermione noticed that his eyes had that same eldritch flame dancing in them once more. But what Hermione wasn't aware of was that her own eyes had the same thing shining in her own eyes but her mother did.

"Mia dear? Your eyes… they're glowing like Harry's are. What on earth is causing that to happen? Do you have any ideas?" Jane said awestruck

"I might Mum but I want to make sure before I say anything. I think that Harry was right this may well be.' She leaned in to whisper 'The power he knows not, if I am right then it might explain why Harry and I always have had such trouble dating other people."

"How so dear?"

"Well Harry ever notice that you as well as myself have had rather dismal times last term when ever we dated someone else? Like when you and Ginny dated it lasted for a total of what two maybe three weeks tops? Or when I dated Ron we had danced around the issue for how long? Five years and look at how that wound up, we were miserable and it…" Here she trailed off a tear glistening in her eye

"It what love never seemed right with anyone else did it? And as far as Ginny and I well… that wound up with the two of us realizing we were more like brother and sister than anything else you know." He said reaching up and wiping the tear that threatened to fall from her eye "Love please don't cry I love you and only you. I will never for the rest of my life be with anyone else, you are my heart, my strength, my…my… you are the other half of my soul my love."

As he said this his eyes began to shine ethereally and there was the sudden sound of Phoenix song piercing the mid morning light as they walked to the coach. The two younger adults looked at each other their gaze never breaking once, the sound causing their hearts to beat faster and suddenly they embraced. Holding tight to one another they realized that their hearts were beating in unison.

"W…what was that "Mione?" he asked the one person he had suddenly realized he loved more than his own life the one person whose happiness matter more than his own

"Harry there is a reason that happened, we're umm… I'm not sure how to put it; but it seems we might be umm… soul mates." Her lip trembling slightly

"Soul mates? Love that makes it all the better and it explains quite a bit."

At her curious look he chuckled "about two years ago I realized something, that somewhere along the line you became the voice of my conscience, so you see it explains quite a bit."


	10. Lionhearts Bound as one

"_Soul mates? Love that makes it all the better and it explains quite a bit."_

_At her curious look he chuckled "about two years ago I realized something, that somewhere along the line you became the voice of my conscience, so you see it explains quite a bit."_

Chapter 10

Of Goblins and Galleons

"Ohh I see"

"Yes love I meant it when I said you were my heart." He said as they stepped into the coach to return to Gringotts.

"Harry the part about us being soul mates? Does it bother you at all?"

"Mo Chrea, nothing about us bothers me save one thing.' Seeing the curious look on her face he continued 'That Riddle might attempt to harm you or our family, or worse that Dumbledore might try something to force me to act in the way he wants."

"You really are having a hard time trusting him arent you?"

"Yes; you might say that. Love for nearly eighteen months he allowed Snape to 'teach' me Occulmancy and it was next to impossible for that greasy bastard to teach me a thing, hell if I hadn't found the books I did in Hogsmead I wouldn't have learned it at all.' Seeing her getting mad he finished ' 'Mione what Snape was doing wasn't teaching me how to hide my mind or lock it away from Riddle, he was opening it even further so that the headmaster and Riddle could influence me even further. Albus doesn't want me to be able to think on my own he just wants a bloody weapon, that's all." Disgust plainly evident on his face

"Well then my darling we will have to prevent that now won't we?" Jane said with her slightly musical laugh

"Yes Harry we will have to prevent that from happening" Rob said with a rather large grin on his face

"Ok you guys; what is so funny?" Harry asked nervously looking at his wife's parents, now his only family out side of Remus.

"Honestly Harry don't you remember what I said in the bank prior to us…' here she trailed off not knowing for her life what to say or how to say something ' Dealt with the problem that Fudge was ." his wife said to him a twinkle in her eye

"Yeah something about how he…'Harry trailed off

"Yes love he has no power to control either of us any longer

Meanwhile at Hogwarts…

"Albus what is wrong you look rather depressed; like someone took you off the chocolate frog cards?"

"Minerva, Young Mr and Mrs Potter are apparently rather displeased with the minister at the moment I wouldn't be surprised to hear he has been removed in accordance with the Treaty of Hogwarts."

"Albus I don't quite understand what it is you are saying. The only one that would be able to do such a thing would be…" she trailed off thinking to herself 'that does explain the letter from Amelia Bones though'

"The Lord of House Gryffindor." He finished for the prim woman "Young Mr and Mrs Potter.' Upon hearing this her eyebrow went up 'yes you heard me correctly Harry and Miss Granger have wed under the rite used by Godric and Rowena and yes her parents are surprisingly fine with it."

"But then, why are you so depressed Albus? I don't understand this mood you are in now."

"Ahh my dear Professor, I had hoped to be able to mould young Harry in to the perfect warrior for the light and now I fear I will never complete that which I needed to do." He said turning as he walked away for her. "I am afraid I may have to oblivate the four of them so they cannot remember, yes I shall have to it is for the greater good. Yes there is no other way." The aged headmaster mumbled to himself not realizing that the Head of Harry's House at the school was still there and had in fact heard this, he also never noticed the colour of her face turning redder by the second.

"WHAT! Albus I am ashamed of you. That boy, no that man has lost his entire family and you would take his happiness from him, is that all we are to you weapons to be used and then discarded?" McGonagall shouted in disgust

"You don't understand Minerva, young Harry must be the perfect warrior for the light. I can not allow such distractions to cause him to begin to be able to think for himself we need him dependent upon me for his guidance." He said turning back to her the twinkle gone from his eyes; instead there was a gleam that reminded her of the look in a fanatic's eye, one that bespoke that the person whose eyes held that gleam believed that there was no other version of the truth than the one they believed.

"Albus, my old friend you are wrong in this." She said as she hurried from the entry of the Great Hall saying "I received a letter from the new minister this morning before you returned and must see what they want of my own House, Professor."

"What?" he said absently "Oh of course on your way then, if you must Minerva."

"Yes Albus I must, I do apologize but this is my own family I am speaking of not the one I am head of here."

"Very well I shall see you on your return then?"

"I will be in my office after I return if you wish to meet with me." She said hurriedly as she walked off thinking 'By the gods he has truly lost touch with the world if he believes I am going anywhere but to see those two' as she was thinking this her pocket vibrated once then again

"Minnie? Are ye alone to talk?" came the rough voice of Moody. Pulling the small mirror that all Order members carried for communications from her skirt pocket she saw Moody's face

"Yes Alastor, your house fire fifteen minutes, understood? We have a rather large problem."

"Oh aye understood then, red floo powder then? Rosemerta should have some behind the bar."

"Yes most certainly red this time. I don't wish for the problem to be able to hear anything at all."

"Very well in fifteen minutes then." Moody's face was gone in a swirl of blue and white then the mirror returned to normal

As McGonagall and Moody were speaking over the mirror the coach carrying the reborn House of Gryffindor was pulling up in front of the goblin run bank. The honour guard had been asking people to move if they did not they were moved to allow space for the four people inside entrance into the bank. One of these people was a blonde haired teen that saw the coach, began thinking that these people were most certainly purebloods, and should be sympathetic to the Dark Lords plans and beliefs. That was till a rather small goblin shoved him unceremonialy onto his rear end in order to open the door

"Stupid creature! Do you know who I am? I am the heir to the Malfoy House! You dare to touch me?" He said not getting up

"You wouldn't step aside sir, it was necessary to move you so the Lord and Lady in the coach would be able to exit it." Griphook said his face splitting into a very toothy smile

"Oh? And which family is this one I have never seen that crest before; and I know them all I am friends with all of the families that are of noble and pureblood." As soon as he finished saying this he heard the scrape of a boot on the cobble stones behind him, hearing the sound he bent his neck back to see who it was behind him. He saw it was the lord that had been in the coach in a deeply hooded cloak as were the other members of the house. He stood to get a better look and hissed when he finally realized who it was. "So Potty did you kiss Fudges ass to become a lord or did they just give it to you? And who's this, eh?" He said reaching for Hermione's hood, what he found made him panic for a brief second, as he realized the goblins around him all had blades of what looked to be rather sharp swords pointed at him, but what frightened him the most was the fact that Harry had his own blade against his throat and that his eyes were glowing slightly

"Please ferret give me a reason to kill you right now, you will not touch my wife or any other member of my house." Harry said these words in a voice that made Draco feel like someone had just walked to his grave and had begun dancing the tango.

"You married? Who would be that stupid? The Weaslet? Or… no you wouldn't compound your father's sin against wizarding blood would you? You did, you married that mudblood Granger. Didn't you ?" as he finished saying this there was a second blade against his throat

"Draco you disgusting little worm.' Hermione said taking her own hood down 'I have a name you know, though it doesn't shock me you cant remember it. Here let me repeat it for you so you get it right ok? Don't answer just listen; My name is the Lady Hermione Jane Potter, rightful Lady of House Gryffindor wife and consort of the Lord Harry James Potter, Heir and Lord of House Gryffindor, Heir to the Lions Throne, Prince Regent to the Wizarding world."

She said with pride in her voice and the glow in her own eyes, seeing this and hearing the titles she was naming Draco did something he hadn't done since he was a small child; he lost control of his bladder.

"Having control issues Malfoy? You know the muggles have special knickers to prevent that from being evident." She said chuckling as she did so

"Dobby?" Harry called out

"Yes Lord Potter?" said the small elf as soon as he had popped in.

"Please remove young Master Malfoy from our presence; his stench is turning our stomach."

"Right away Milord." Dobby grabbed Draco by the shin and popped away with him in tow. As the company of people that composed the House of Gryffindor entered the bank, the two security goblins standing to either side bowed low; Harry was a bit shocked at this action but wasn't sure what to say to them. Suddenly the one to the right spoke in a rather gravely voice

"Milord Gryffindor, is what I have heard true?' Harry raised one eyebrow at this. Seeing that he didn't understand the question the goblin continued 'That you mean to have an alliance with my people."

"Oh, yes I do in fact mean to hopefully accomplish just that. Why does it worry you in someway?"

"No milord, it is just no wizard has ever even considered it. We may be considered good enough to take care of money, but never treated like an equal."

"I see, well you will find my house is quite a bit different from other houses. What is your name my good goblin? I like that you spoke your mind and I am sure Soupac will not begrudge me a personal guard for myself and my loved ones."

"Ragnaroc, milord that is my name in the human tongue."

"Ah I see now, well my fine Chaos will you accompany myself and my family to our meeting?"

"Chaos? Milord I don't understand. But I am more than happy to go with you and your kin to the meeting." As he said this he hefted his long pike onto his shoulder and began to lead them to their meeting.

"Your name in our language is an old Norse word it means Chaos or the end of times your pick" Hearing this Hermione looked at him so fast her neck popped literally

"Harry, love I thought you never paid any attention in Binns classes?"

"Well 'Mione I have a bit of a secret, I love Old Norse and Celtic legends. So those were probably the only classes of Binns's that I managed to stay awake for."

"And here I was thinking you needed my help for that class." She said pouting slightly

"Mo Chrea, I have one more secret to confess I never really needed your help in any class other than Potions, I just wanted an excuse to spend time with you. I was as big a coward as you were when it came to letting you know how I felt all of the last four years."

Her face held a look of complete shock and a look of love at the same time, Harry thought she looked gorgeous that way.

"Milord Potter, you did indeed come to see me. I am most pleased at this, I did not believe Griphook when he told me of the matter you wished to speak to of." Came the low gravely voice of the head of the goblins.

"Milord Soupac, I am honoured you would make time for myself and my family." As Harry said this both he and Rob bowed low to make a show of respect.

"Ah please, Harry do not bow to me and I will not do the same to you; Agreed?' seeing the young wizard's nod he continued 'I wish for us to treat each other as equals young sir, not as an adversary."

"Yes Soupac equals, I believe there is much inequality in this world and I believe our treaty and alliance will advance our two peoples relations with each other a great deal."

"I too think this Harry. Now this young woman next to you she is your wife now I believe?' at this Hermione nodded, 'Ah good I have heard many good things of you Milady, from many unusual areas such as the house elves as well as my own goblins, I am much impressed, come we have much to discuss I think." The old goblin said turning to point to a room with an intricately carved door made of what looked to be pure platinum.

As this was happening Minerva McGonagall was walking into the Three Broomsticks in Hogsmead, looking for the inn's owner Madam Rosemerta. The older witch looked quickly around the main room and saw the younger woman she was looking for and waved her over.

"Rose, I need some of your red floo powder and a private room; also I need it so no-one knows I am here ok?" she whispered into her ear

"Red floo powder? Aye I 'ave some behind the bar and the room as well.' Seeing the older witch not moving she turned and said quietly ''ere come on now I believe I know who ye'll be speaking to then." At this the head of Gryffindor house nodded and followed her first to the bar then up the stairs to a small room with one small hearth. Looking around Minerva nodded her liking to the room. After the inn's owner was out of the door she locked and sealed the door and cast every privacy charm she knew after casting a spell to see if there were any listening charms on the room, to her relief there were none at all. She hurried to the hearth and saying "Incendio" had a respectable fire in it. Taking the red powder in her hand she tossed it in to the flames and called "Stone Guardian", she thought to herself how many times she had called Moody at this floo address and had always thought it was a rather silly name for the floo address but know given what she had found out about the old Auror she understood the meaning behind it

"Minnie that you?" came the voice of the heavily scarred man

"Yes Alastor it is. I have some troubling news I am afraid."

"Oh, it can't be good for you not to want Albus to know we are talking. How bad are we talking here?"

"Very, I am afraid. You know of the news of young Mr and Mrs Potter I hope?"

"Yes, I do my house has been allied with theirs for nearly a millennia now; why what has this to do with Albus?"

"Mad Eye, he wants to Oblivate them all of the recent events in order to maintain his control over young Harry, I believe he is either loosing his mind slowly or has crossed the line from the light to the grey. I don't know what to do. Have you an idea?"

"We need to get them hidden and Potter trained as fast as possible, I know where to take Potter but his wife is as stubborn as you are Min, can you teach her while I train Harry?"

"Yes I can, I can have all of them, Hermione and her parents here for the next two weeks or so before Albus might suspect anything is that enough time for you?"

"Yes if we do things the old way, the kid might not like it but when I explain what the old man is planning he might go for it."

"Why wouldn't he like it?"

"One word Min, Pain and a lot of it, but it is the fastest way to make him into the warrior he needs to become."

"Oh, I think you should tell him after you have convinced him to go with you for training, otherwise his wife." at this she boke into a small grin thinking to herself 'I have never once been wrong over the loves in my house, but I never thought they would marry till after they graduated.' "May make him see reason like any good woman would."

"Ye may be right I will do that I have the thing I need here. I will go and see if they are at Gringotts, I remember him saying he wanted to speak to the head of the Goblin Confederation regarding a treaty of alliance."

"A what? He wouldn't would he they are rather dangerous you know."

"Well they are rather trustworthy in my opinion and once you have their trust they will not break it, nor will they break their word once given. I think it is a good idea Minnie, we need all the allies we can get in this war."

"Very well Mad eye if you think it's a good idea. How do you plan on getting Harry where you need to take him? He cant apparate, and the floo can be followed, and portkeys can be traced."

"I have that taken care of just meet me at Gringotts in twenty minutes, Ok?"

deserved.

"Oh very well, I just hope it works."

"Don't worry it will once we explain why we need to move now. Harry is much brighter than Albus gives him credit for I think."

"Twenty minutes Mad Eye? I'll be there."

"Good I need to make another call to finish setting things up, see you there." As soon as he finished speaking he was gone and the flames where a nice normal orange colour. Minerva McGonagall sat on the settee in the room and sighed, she had never realized that the Headmaster a man she had been taught by had the capacity to fall to the dark or was it simply that fact that he had been in charge for so long he really thought of people as chessmen on a chessboard of world proportions? Either way he was not going to be allowed to deny Harry the chance he had at happiness that he

As this conversation was occurring, in the headmasters' office Albus Dumbledore was thinking out loud. "How to get young mister Potter back in line with my plan." He said turning to his Phoenix only to see he was not only not there but that his perch was gone as well. " I don't understand how can a phoenix disappear on his own? He has been my companion for over thirty years, does no-one understand I have to mould young Harry into my weapon, I have no choice in this I need him to destroy Voldemort for me."

As the headmaster was attempting to figure a way to get Harry back under his control his former familiar Fawkes was making a rather sudden appearance in the lobby of Gringotts as Harry and Hermione and the Grangers were walking out.

"Fawkes? What are you doing here?" Harry said eyeing the bird carefully till he saw the fact that Fawkes had brought his perch along with him. "Ok, now why you are here did that old coot send you?" The beautiful bird looked up and down at the young man, then flew over and landed on his shoulder. As this happened Hedwig flew in and landed on Hermione's shoulder and hooted softly to get their attention. Fawkes trilled to the large white owl, to which she hooted back almost in reply. Then she turned her head to Harry

":Harrywizard, the grand one is here of his own choice. His former companion has darkened he says he will only ally with the light and those of the light and asks to stay with you if he can, he is most sincere.:"

"That so Fawkes? Ok I guess you stay with us then." As soon as the words were out of Harry's mouth he heard the sound of a wizard apparating into the bank lobby behind him. Both Harry and Hermione spun and with wands in one hand and swords in the other faced the unknown wizard in front of them.

"Potter, can you both put up the blades please? I already am missing one eye I am rather attached to the other" Came Moody's rough voice from under the hood of the cloak he was wearing

"What was the first thing you told me about my wand?" Harry asked not moving in the slightest

""Not to carry it in yer back pocket, seeing as you could have blown off your buttock." Hearing this Harry let out at breath he didn't know he was holding as he sheathed his sword and nodded to Hermione to do the same as he lowered his wand

"Ok, Mad Eye what do you want? He sent you huh?"

"No he didn't, as a matter of fact Minerva sent me and she should be here in a few moments. We need to speak to you alone.' Seeing Harry's eyebrow raise he went on. 'The four of you Potter."

"Oh, ok so where is…"

"Right here Mister Potter, Missus Potter, Mr and Mrs Granger it is a pleasure to see you once again; as much as I would like us to exchange pleasantries time is of the essence. If you would all please come over here and let us speak, we have much to discuss and very little time I am afraid."

"Ok what is going on exactly? If that old man thinks he is going to have any say over Harry and Hermione he is sadly mistaken" said Jane Granger " You two can go and tell him if he wants Harry under his thumb he has to get past a rather angry mother, ME."

"Mrs Granger, Please call me Minerva, you too Harry Hermione, and I completely agree with you Mrs Granger; He should have nothing to do with them outside of school. But unfortunately I believe he has finally gone round the twist as they say." Seeing the quizzical expressions on the quartet's faces she went on. "He wants to wipe your memories of this day. All of you. Harry he'll replace yours I believe with one of him explaining your families history to you and how you can remove Fudge, Hermione yours I believe he would modify to make it seem like you were in love with young mister Weasley I think, and your parents most likely the same." The four members of House Gryffindor all had looks of abject horror on their faces, but Harry's was slowly turning to a look of rage.

"Well that explains Fawkes coming here with his whole kit." Harry said

"Lad, Lass I have a proposition for you both if you're interested." Mad Eye said in a low voice

"What is this idea Moody?" Harry asked taking his wife's hand in his and lacing his fingers with hers.

"Well, you come with me for training and Hermione and her parents stay with Minerva at her estate for two weeks. Now I won't lie to you this will be the hardest training you can imagine, but when it's done you'll be better than Albus and possibly better than Voldemort."

"Love what do you think?" Harry said turning to his wife and her parents "You guys too I want input here."

"Well… Pr..I mean Minerva has always been straight with us, and Moody has no reason to lie. If the headmaster is loosing his mind slowly this may be the best option for us, Mum, Daddy what to you think?"

"I agree with Mia Harry I think it's the best course of action for us" Rob said. His wife was quiet and thoughtful for a moment, "Harry I agree Mr. Moody here did pledge to train you for battle as he put it I think this is for the best."

"Ok Mad Eye we accept for two weeks and no more agreed?" Harry said without turning away from his wife, the woman he loved more than his own life. "Love I know this will be hard but it is the only choice we have, and if I am not mistaken Moody will want me to go with him now."

"My love I don't want you to go, but I know we have no other real options and yes I think he does as well, I love you, my husband you and no other till my last breathe leaves my body and beyond." The brown haired witch said with tears in her eyes.

"Mo Chrea, you are my heart, my soul, my strength my everything, to you my wife I pledge my heart and soul, you and no other till my heart beats no more." As soon as the words left Harry's mouth there was a flare of magic and after it was gone Moody spoke

"Lad you are bonded to one another in a way I have never seen and I have seen a lot, but we need to go now."

"Ok Mad Eye, one second, I need to do two more things.' Turning to his transfiguration teacher he asked 'Professor I need to ask you to guard them and tech my wife everything you can, will you do this for me?"

"Yes Mr Potter I can and I will." The older woman said with a sad smile. As she said this he tuned to his wife and embraced her and his family and then he stepped back and with a look of pure love kissed his wife with all of the passion in his being. When they were done he turned to the aging Auror.

"Let's go Moody I want this over with."

"Here lad tke this I'll meet you there." He said handing Harry a small statuette of a gargoyle. As soon as Harry touched it he felt the hook of a portkey and the rush of wind and then he was landing hard on his rear end,

"Bloody Portkeys, where the hell am I?" all he saw as he looked around was mist and fog " Moody? Where the blazes are you?" he called out

"Here lad, I'm over here." Came Moody's voice thru the mist covering the training grounds

"Keep talking moody I need to find you, damn it!" Harry called out softly but loud enough for Moody to hear 'Why this time of day I'll never understand, but I need the training he offered me that much I know already' Harry thought to himself

"There ye are lad good. Ok there are a few things we need to discuss before anything else, first is Sirius; who killed him lad I want the truth as you see it then I will ask the second question." The heavily scarred man said softly

"Well if you had asked me that last year at this time I would have said me; However a good friend helped me see that it isn't my fault, I would say ninety five percent of the blame rest with Tom and Bella the other two and half with Albus for locking him up that way and that last two and a half with me for haring off like I did but Tom is the one truly responsible in the end. Why?"

"Good lad you accept that while you don't hold all of the blame you do hold a small part but I would say closer to one percent was you seventy five was Voldemort and twenty four was the old coot as you called him; Lad I will teach you if you answer this next question ok ?' at Harry's nod he continued 'Of all of the types of art this is the most difficult and painful to learn it brings neither beauty nor happiness till it done, it is created in smoke and flame, in pain and blood, many learn of it but never master it. To be a true master of this art you must know its name; do you know which art form I am talking of?"

"I think I do it would be the Art of War, but I prefer to call it by another Moody.' Seeing Moody's raised eyebrow he went on 'I call it "My Path" I have no choice in this, you know the prophecy?' at the older man's nod he finished 'then you know I have little choice or everyone I love will die and I will not allow that to happen."

"Good lad, you're ready then I think." Turning he called out "Drummond kill the mist and bring in the others."

"Right away Alastor." Came a deep voice from the mist that was slowly clearing. Harry could begin to see shapes in it that resolved into men walking slowly toward him and Moody.

"Hey 'Stor, been a long time eh?" came the same deep voice as before Harry saw the man it belonged to finally; He was tallish around six feet three or so dressed in all black armour with a sword slung cross ways on his back and a dagger on each hip, what he couldn't seem to see was a wand holster any where and the fact that the mans arms were bare from the shoulders down and he could see all of his tattoos confused him a bit but he shrugged it off and looked closer at the art work that was on the mans skin on the right forearm he saw a phoenix rising over a star above that was a Celtic band that looked a bit like old worn stone, this was under the gargoyle insignia and a very small cross on the left arm was a huge family crest with the name Drummond at the top and a shield and what Harry guessed was the family motto under that, which if he wasn't mistaken meant "Protect those with no defence", But what Harry noticed most of all was long scar that ran down his face on the right from the hairline to the mans jaw, all in all he looked very dangerous he moved like a damned cat making nearly no noise at all for gods sake

"He looks a bit scrawny don't ye think 'Stor? Well man stand up and let me see what I have to work with here.' He said as he turned toward Harry the man noticed he wasn't standing yet and was looking at Moody as if Harry was expecting him to say yes or no 'NOW!" came the barked order to which Harry immediately responded to by standing, the man looked him up and down and snorted " He'll do I suppose.."

"Hey what am I a bloody animal or something? I am standing right here ya know."

"Did I say you could speak? Do not ever speak unless I say so got it ?" he said his voice was like ice Harry thought as he just nodded "Good he learns quick I like that, you are wondering who I am aren't you lad? You can speak now freely"

" Yes I am, who are you ?"

"Just call me Doc I am here to train you when we' at this Harry realized there were other men and women appearing from the now clearing mist all dressed like this man was all looked very dangerous 'are done you will be a man and capable of face anything, un fortunately we have very little time in which to do this, SO we are using other methods older ones we normally wont use. Come on kiddo it'll be fun." He said with a smile that made Harry feel like someone had walked on his grave


	11. Of Pain and sacrifice

"…_SO we are using other methods older ones we normally wont use. Come on kiddo it'll be fun." He said with a smile that made Harry feel like someone had walked on his grave."_

Chapter 11

Pain

"Ok, kid we are going to teach you everything we know in two weeks. Moreover, I won't lie to you the first bit will hurt, a great deal. Can you handle pain?"

"Four Crucio's, you tell me?" Harry replied looking at the man in front of him.

"Hmm, four eh? By whom some school kid that can't do it right?"

"Two were by DE's. two by Snake face himself two years ago, not to mention five years of pain thru my scar thanks to the headmaster; why ?"

"Voldemort himself, eh? Ok I think you can handle pain this will hurt a lot and will take the better part of two days. You up for it?"

"Will this help me to protect my wife and family?"

"Yeah, it will but it will be long and painful; wait a tic did you just say wife as in your married?"

"Yeah I'm married; why? Is it a problem or you just think I am a damn kid still?" Harry said one hand on his sword.

"No, it's not a problem and as for the second question we'll see if you are one or not."

"How so. And by the way don't think of using my family against me; if you do you won't like what happens."

"You know 'Stor, I like this one, he has a set of stones on him." Doc said to Moody without turning. "Ok lad, you sit here.' He said pointing to a section of the ground near Harry. 'And we sit around you in a ring and we imprint our knowledge of warfare into your mind magically, that's all."

"Umm ok, I thought you said it would hurt?"

"It will hurt quite a bit, more so if you fight it at all, do you know Occulmancy?"

"Yes, why? "

"Lower your shields lad or the pain may drive you insane, to be blunt."

"Fine, I don't really know why; but I trust you for some odd reason. Do you know why that is?"

"Simple you are one of us, had the old man not hidden you we would have found you earlier and you would've been trained the easy way. Lad understand this isn't the way I would have chosen to do this had I any say in the matter but this is the fastest way to do so, I understand from what Moody says you have very little time to train in."

"You could say that I have two weeks in which to finish this and while I am here my wife and family are exposed to what ever manipulations that old coot can come up with I just hope Minerva can hide them well enough is all." At this Moody spoke

"Lad she'll do her best to hide them, she should be able to hide them. If her fear is valid then we have know choice either way you will get the training he denied you."

"Ok then lets do this." As Harry said this he walked over to the spot Doc had pointed to and sat down "So what do I do?"

"Just relax, and lower your shields and hang on. OK?"

"Sure." As soon as the words let his mouth Harry noticed the other people sitting around him in a circle with Moody directly behind him and Doc directly in front of him.

"Let us begin." He said in a soft voice, this made Harry swallow nervously and he hurriedly lowered his mental defences.

"Anrhegwn 'n adnabyddiaeth ato. Anrhegwn 'n celfyddyd ato. E 'n frac daliadau 'r brisio, a 'r brisio ydy eiddo boeni." The group circled around Harry began to chant.

The chanting began to increase in tempo and then there was a flash. Everyone was silent for a moment all stared at Harry; he made to open his mouth to ask who the new people that had just arrived were and why they reminded him of ghosts for some odd reason; when it happened.

"PAIN" screamed Harry…

At the exact moment Harry screamed at the Lions Rest, the home of her favourite teacher Hermione suddenly let out a scream.

"AAAARRRRRRGGGHHHHH"

"Mia honey what's wrong' her mother said running to her daughter 'are you ok?"

"Mummy..." she whimpered slumping into her mother's arms tears streaming down her face. "He hurts Mum and I am not there; but I feel it. Gods the pain he must be in it's muffled to me now. But he must be in agony, I need to see Minerva."

"Hermione dear are you ok? I heard you scream." Said the older witch; as she ran up to her student.

"WH what are they doing to my husband? Where did Moody take him?" she demanded.

"I only know dear that Moody said because of the time frame the training would be painful and hard on Harry. But Alastor would not tell me where they went; he is bound by an oath apparently."

"But why would Moody hurt him like that?' she said turning to her mother 'I want my husband mum, I should be there for him when he's hurting like this."

"Hermione dear, I may know what they did to Harry." The older witches face suddenly softening

"What did they do and who are they?"

"They are the Gargoyles; the most elite wizards our world has ever seen and I think they may have used the rite of ''r Drosglwyddo chan Myrddin' it is a very old Celtic rite meant to pass on the knowledge and skills of a group of people to one person; there is a price that must be paid though."

"And what price has my love paid this time Minerva? A limb perhaps because it cant have been a loved one I am still standing here aren't I? So what pray tell in what manner did my Harry pay this time?"

"There is only one price in this rite dear." The older witch said a tear in her eye

"And that would be what precisely." She said nervously

"Pain child; he paid the price of pain. Alastor and I did not tell you and Harry of the rite; yes. However we felt if we did you would have talked him out of it."

"Your damn right I would have had we known. So Moody sneaks this on Harry while his back was turned? Or did he just wait for him to arrive and do it then?"

"My dear Ms.Gra… I mean Mrs Pot… I mean Hermione, he couldn't have been tricked in to it must be done voluntarily, your love knew what would happen if he did this.

Back at the Gargoyle training grounds…

The six people that Moody had contacted watched in sorrow as he twitched and thrashed in place then Moody noticed something just before the other Gargoyles did

"PAIN." Harry was screaming, his body rigid, he felt as if he was under the Cruciatus curse only it felt as if it had been magnified somewhere on the order of 100 and then cubed. He couldn't think his whole mind was suddenly blank. Then it began the real torture. He saw images begin to fly past him as if in a dream but no dream; save the ones Tom sent him were like this. The images began to speed up faster and faster till they were a blur. He felt rather than saw his body fall back gently and his arms and legs twitching erratically. It was almost as if he were running or something to that effect. As suddenly as it began it was over.

" Wha…" was all he was able to say

"Lad don't try and speak you screamed yourself hoarse. Here drink this." Said Doc. Harry took the vial of purplish liquid and after a quick look at Moody, and seeing him nod he tossed it back, draining the entire contents in one gulp

"H…How long was I out?"

"Three days lad you now know all we know." He said with a small frown.

"What is it? Did something happen to Hermione?" Harry asked panic stricken.

"Hmm, no she's fine as far I as I know; something did happen though… "

What happened? You look as confused as I am; what the hell you did you do to me."

"Lad, what happened has been written of but not seen in nearly millennia." Moody said

"What was it? Was it something bad?"

"No; just unexpected. When we did the transference ritual something very good happened in fact. Let me ask you to look into your mind and tell me how many different ways of protecting someone you know."

"Wha… why?"

"You'll understand in a minute lad; just do it."

"OK ok I'll do it." Harry closed his eyes and began to review the memories he had been given, he noticed there were memories from roughly twelve different people. He reopened his eyes and looked Moody dead in the one real eye he had. "Who were the others, the ones that showed up just before we began? Don't lie to me Mad eye." He said his temper rising.

"They are the ones that came before us lad, we don't use that rite lightly, and what has happened was not supposed to happen. You drew them here; they must have seen the need you would have for their skills."

"Harry? I need to ask before we move forward in the training; do you feel any animal tendencies? We need to know if you are and animagus or not. I'm sorry to cut you off 'Stor but we need to finish this."

"I know Drummond, but damn the kids gonna be powerful when we're done." He said turning to the scarred and tattooed man.

"Yeah, you could say I am feeling slightly animalistic, I feel like I want to wait for you to turn around and then when you don't expect it jump on your bloody back and snap your neck with my teeth. Why?"

"Well I would say you definitely have an animagus form then. Ok for that Jess here will be your instructor, I will do muggle hand to hand and wandless, and Moody will do the rest the others will be your opponents, let me introduce them this is Shade, Michael and well he is Mac, you will get your name later on tonight after we see what you can do."

"Ok then lets get started."

"You like pain huh, kid" Mac said quietly. "I have a good idea what we are going to be calling you though; I think you'll like it."

"What's the name then?"

"Later kid, come on you need to run. Here put this on." He said handing Harry a rucksack. Harry took it and nearly dropped it.

"What the blazes is in here?"

"Eight stone of weight it'll help your stamina, besides we said it would be painful didn't we?"

"Yeah, yeah you all did. Ok a run and then what?"

"Don't know yet, 'Stor didn't say" as they began their run into the surrounding woods.

"Ok I don't suppose he will say anything till we are finished here eh?"

"Nope."

As this was all happening Arthur Weasley had just arrived home with a rather astonished look on his face.

"Hey dad, what's wrong? You look like you have seen a ghost or something?" Asked Ron.

"Harry and Hermione…" He said sitting down on the sofa with a thump, as Ginny walked into the room.

"What happened dad it wasn't him was it? Their not dead right?"

"DEAD! Whose dead Arthur please tell me it wasn't one of our boys or Harry."

"Molly…Please relax no-one's dead. Harry and Hermione are... umm; how do I say this?"

"What is it dad, did Voldemort capture them or something? Are they in danger?" said Ron

"Well I am not sure it's dangerous for them, no not dangerous at all for them."

"Well dad tell me did it have anything to do with the kiss she gave him the other day at Kings Cross?" piped up Ginny

"Kiss? What kiss I didn't see them kiss. I thought she was dating Ron?"

"Mum, we broke up around two months ago; we had tried it and we were horrid together. It felt like I was dating Ginny at the end."

"But Ginny was still dating Harry in October." The Weasley matriarch said with a rather astonished look on her face "when did you two break it off?"

"About three weeks after I wrote you to let you know we were dating it was the same both Harry and I were absolutely miserable. He's like one of my brother's mum it wouldn't work out; no matter how hard we tried."

"Umm… ok I guess I have to accept it but I cant give up hope that you and Hermione might get back together in the future in may just be that it wasn't the right time for you two." She said with a sympathetic look on her face.

"Actually Molly that wont happen either they umm… how do I say this, umm they are married now under the rite of Leo Fidelies Cardia rex"

"WHAATT! They are just kids they can't be married. Not to one another no I refuse to accept it." She said with finality

"MOLLY ELIZABETH! Do you remember which family Harry belongs to? Do you forget my, our families duty to them? I certainly do as I have reaffirmed our pledge again."

"What do you mean reaffirmed our pledge dad?"

"Ron you need to understand something. There is a reason why you and Harry are such close friends."

"Why is that dad? I mean aside from the fact that I consider him my brother, why else would we be friends?"

"For the same reason I was friendly with James and William Potter, our family has been House Gryffindor retainers since the time of Godric…"

"Gryffindor right daddy?" Ginny suddenly said cutting into the conversation.

"No… Potter."

"But dad everyone knows Godric had the last name of Gryffindor. Hell it's in Hermione's favourite book for havens sake."

"No Ron you would have found out eventually but Harry's family from his father is the line of Potter, but is the House of Gryffindor; and before you say anything bad or decide that Harry gets everything I want you to remember one thing."

"What's that Dad?" he said with a slightly put out look on his face.

"Well it's two things really, the first is he has had no-one growing up to tell him he was loved, the second is this.' Arthur took a rather large breath here as if he didn't even want to mention the one fact that had given him so much respect for James. 'Have you ever heard the legend of the Lions throne?"

"No I haven't…"

"I have dad Professor Binns told us about it, why?"

"Well Ginny, Harry's is the heir to it that's why I brought it up."

"You mean he is...is…" Molly stammered

"Yes dear, Harry is the Prince Regent of the Wizarding World." At these words having left his mouth she promptly fainted.

As the Weasleys were having this conversation, Minerva McGonagall was teaching Hermione the most advanced transfiguration she knew; which just happened to be the animagus transformation.

"Well Hermione, do you feel the animal within?" Hermione looked up from the cushion she had been meditating on for the last hour and a half.

"I was in a jungle and a grassland area. I wasn't able to see the animal but I know what it feels like and I know it's a big cat of some kind."

"Ahh I see well welcome to the feline family then my dear."

"Is there any way I can find out which animal it is besides this?" she said waving her hand at the meditation area she was in.

"I do know a spell that will let you see you're animal so you can research it better; but before we go any further, are you planning on registering it?"

"Not just yet maybe once the war is over I will. Will it affect your decision to perform the spell?"

"No my child it won't, and yes I can understand why you would take that path in fact."

"How so Minerva?"

"I was in your position once." The older witch said with a far away look in her eyes.

"Would you tell me about it?"

"I'll tell you a bit. Ok?"

"Ok, I don't mean to bring up bad memories but if you were in my position, you would want to know I think."

"Yes, I would. It was nineteen forty and I was just about to graduate from Hogwarts myself, I had been courted by a man named Angus McGonagall…"

XXXXXxxxxxxx Flash BackxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXX

"Minnie? Do you trust me?"

"Of course I do Angus. Why?"

"Close your eyes my love. Please for me?"

"Angus we need to hurry we're going to be late for our own graduation."

"Minnie please this is a bit more important." She stopped and turned to see him down on one knee with a small ring in his hand.

"Angus… are you…"

"Minerva Catherine Wallace, I know we are in a war that's why I am asking this of you. But would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" he said with a shaky voice."

"Yes my heart I will. With my entire heart yes."

XXXXXxxxxxxx end flash backxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXX

"I never knew you had been married. So what happened if you don't mind me asking?"

"Well after we had wed Angus went to fight the Nazi's which were in fact just muggle followers of Grindlewald. He never came back; I became an animagus in order to look for him. I never found him and I had little time to look though."

"Why weren't you able to look for him for as long as it took?"

"Well as the old saying goes once is enough."

"I don't understand Minerva?"

"I was very pregnant at the time." She said this with a tear falling down her cheek

"Ohh Minerva I am sorry, I didn't know."

"Its ok child. I knew my daughter quite well in fact her husband was one of my best pupils before you."

"May I ask what your husband and daughter looked like I mean you must have a painting or a photo?"

"Of Angus yes, my daughter I didn't know till she was eleven though."

"Why no… You placed her up for adoption didn't you?"

"Yes, come I'll show you the painting I have of Angus." She said taking Hermione's hand and leading her in to the library." Here is the only image left of my love Hermione." As the younger witch looked at the painting of Angus McGonagall the thing that grabbed her attention first, was the way that his green eyes glowed with an ethereal light. In fact she knew those eyes she loved a set very similar to them in fact.

"Minerva? I know those eyes. They look just like Harry's and everyone says that he has…"

"His mothers. Yes and she had her fathers, it was a family trait."

"O…oh my then you are his…." She trailed off her mind racing.

"His grandmother, and yours too now, I am sorry. I wasn't able to tell him sooner."

"WHY THE BLAZES NOT?"

"Albus, not only forbid it but many of us believe he managed to place a charm on Harry that prevented us from mentioning anything if his family unless he said it was time for him to learn of it. However, you asked me and for the first time my grandson wasn't present and I was allowed to tell you, I ask… no I beg you to tell him the truth if he knows Albus's ability to hide information will be lessened."

"You realize that Harry may very well be… umm… rather pissed at Albus right."

"My dear Albus has a great many things to answer for where your husband and you are concerned."


	12. Chapter 12

_You realize that Harry may very well be… umm… rather pissed at Albus right."_

"_My dear Albus has a great many things to answer for where your husband and you are concerned." _

Chapter 12

Actions, Animals and Accountability.

"Yes Minerva. I am quite aware of that fact many things seem to be coming out of the shadows now. However, what I can't understand is the why behind all of this. His actions are more and more suspect and erratic. Do you have any ideas?"

"I have mere theory where Albus is concerned. I believe he has bought into the idea that only he can mould Harry into a warrior for good; And any who think otherwise or merely don't fit with his plan are I believe moved out of the way like Sirius was in my honest opinion."

"Please; tell me your theory then I need to know what we will be facing. You and Moody mentioned at the bank the other day that he was considering oblivating us all and making both I and my parents think that I was in love with Ron of all people; was he going to arrange it so that Molly got her wish that Harry was in love with Ginny again?"

"Yes, we think he is losing touch with the things happening around him or perhaps he is becoming a grey lord himself we arent sure."

"But what I would like to know is why he believes he can play god."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the Gargoyle Training grounds, Harry was having a rather rough time of it.

The man that called himself Doc was pushing him harder and harder in every duel, every run; in fact in every single task set before Harry. While he was thinking these thoughts he was currently working on one handed inverted press ups. "23…24…25…" Harry grunted out. "Can… I… please….. Stop… now?" Seeing Doc's nod he fell and rolled on to his back.

"Good work kid. Now we can begin the real work." Doc said a smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth, it was the last thing Harry had wanted to see that damnable smirk that meant Harry was in for yet another long day "Aww come on kid, it wasn't that bad last time." Now Harry was really worried yesterday had been the hardest day of them all so far he had faced five of them at once and had barely made out alive.

"Why do I feel uncomfortable whenever you say that?" He no sooner had said that when he heard Moody scream "CRUCIO" as he darted to one side he heard Mac yell "INCENDIO", he ducked as a gout of flame passed inches form his head.

"DAMN YOU DOC!! I HAVE HAD ENOUGH……" Spinning around quickly he cried "STUPIFY MULITPULICUS" sending crimson flashes of light in all directions. He didn't like to use this one spell as it made his reserves shrink but he had been attack once to often this day and it was ending now on his terms. As he came out of the spin he saw all of them were down except Doc who was sitting on the ground dazed, Harry leaped at him turning into a jet black Lion with a small gold bolt of lighting shape on the forehead. Doc had a mere split second to note this when eight hundred pounds worth of cat landed on his chest driving the air form his lungs snarling in his face.

"UNNNOOOFFFFF, Ok Harry I get the picture you've had enough for today. Remember you only have one more day left and you'll be home with your wife."

Harry having heard this backed off of the older man still in his lion form, he was crouched and unmoving except for the very tip of his tail. "And when did you start your animagus training I thought we had agreed to do that later?" With a small growl

Harry changed back to his human form.

"Just now and I apparently just finished as well."

"Good then we can skip that and move to hand to hand and bladed combat. Soo guard yourself kid." He said grimly, his mouth set in a thin line. There was a flurry of kicks and punches; not all of which Harry was able to block or avoid. Suddenly there was a flash of light and both Doc and Moody were attacking him with their blades, Harry ducking and rolling off to the right to give himself a bit of breathing room knew he needed a blade of his own looked and then it hit him maybe just maybe he could… "Accio Sword of Gryffindor!!" the heavy blade was suddenly there n his hand and the looks he was getting from both of the older men were ones of pure amazement. Harry stood and brought his blade up into a guard stance saying with a small smile that gave both of the older men shivers "OK let's dance." Then he exploded into motion.

Back at the Burrow, the Weasleys were trying to rouse Molly after she fainted; they were not having much success till Ginny walked quietly into the kitchen and returned rather quickly with a large glass of water in her hand. She walked to her mother's prone form and with a small smirk on her face proceeded to dump the contents over her mothers head. Her mother woke instantly sputtering "What? Happened why am I wet? And Arthur how can Harry and Hermione be able to do this?"

"Love as to the why you are wet look at your youngest, and they can simply because they can…."

"Who was the one that get me wet??" she said eyeing her children. Ron gulped quite audibly and pointed slowly at his sister, his hand shaking visibly

Meanwhile at the Lions Rest Hermione was managing her change from human to feline with more accuracy and speed. As she was doing so she was discussing her and Harry's options in regards to the Headmaster of the world's most renowned magical school.

"Minerva, what would you do? If we don't go back for our last year Dumbledore wins, and if we do he wins, I just don't know what we should do."

" My dear I am just now able to allow myself to see Albus for the grey lord he has become, I would never have believed that Fawks would have left him if I hadn't seen it with my own two eyes."

"but to deny Harry his heritage, it's unthinkable. I can see the how, but not the why. It makes no sense what so ever. If Harry and I are truely the Prince and Princess Regent to the Wizarding world why would he hide it from Harry?"

"Hermione... I wish I knew, I truely do, Albus was a wonderful man many years ago;But now I can say with all honesty I do not know him any more."

At the Burrow...

"Molly, They can do it because they are most likely soul mates. You are wet becuase your loving daughter dumped a glass of water on you after you passed out." Arthur said simply

"Why did I pass out ?" Molly said with a wary eye on the youngest of her brood.

" You fainted after I said that Harry and now Hermione are the now Prince and Princess regent to the wizarding world."

The Gargoyle Training Grounds...

" Harry , you have out done us and taken our teachings to the next level, I am proud to welcome you to our ranks. I am also pleased to introduce you to the others." Doc said with a grin, as he wiped the sweat and more than a bit of blood from his face.

Sweat dripping from his head and steam rising in the damp air lent Harry a look of an avenging war god of old.He looked a the older man and said ," Okay, but my name better not be cutesy." Harry said with a growl.

"Don't worry it isn't." the olderman said with chuckle

A/N: Ok I know I haven't updated this in nearly a year I have had multiple real life issues occur including the loss of my laptop

as always please read and review


End file.
